


Игры огня на грани грозы

by MsFlaffy



Series: С ветерком [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Angst, Biker AU, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Sex, Infidelity, Lust, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Relationship Problems, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Куроо — образцовый байкер: он любит быструю езду, свой байк и пташек, которые не ждут от него ничего кроме отменного секса. А Савамура — совершенно не тот человек, который мог бы вызвать его интерес.Так, во всяком случае, казалось.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: С ветерком [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Игры огня на грани грозы

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж:  
> https://imgur.com/Ht7qkse

Куроо проспал. 

Ветерок из раскрытого окна скользит по коже, будит прохладной лаской. Куроо потягивается, лениво поворачивается на один бок, на другой… тянется к телефону, думая, не зря ли проснулся до сигнала.

Будильник вроде сработал, а может и нет. В любом случае, это уже неважно, и Куроо, матерясь сквозь зубы, скатывается с кровати. И пусть повод не такой чтобы особенный, хочется стартовать со всеми, а до вечера нужно сделать еще уйму дел.

Он успевает, приезжает даже не последним, и застает обсуждение новостей. Кай наконец допилил начинку своей Катаны, но воспользоваться ей на полную пока не особо получается — байк брыкается, собирая вокруг себя целый консилиум с предложениями, что исправить в базе и корпусе. Бокуто, умница такая, нашел очередной вырвиглазный цвет, еще вырвиглазнее предыдущего, и установил новую подсветку. В следующий раз Куроо не выдержит и выскажет все, что думает об издевательствах; за этой феерией Хаябусы попросту не видно.

А хотя… посоветовать ему глиттер?..

Некоторое время он смотрит, как постепенно пустеет парковка, а потом и сам выводит байк. Солнце только что село, горизонт пока светлый, и движение довольно оживленное, но бывают такие дни, когда дорога ложится под колеса, и чувствуешь любой вздох мотора, и как байк дрожит между твоих бедер, и остановиться просто невозможно. Куроо легко лавирует в потоке, оставляет позади всех этих плетущихся улиток, даже не замечая, кого обгоняет. Потом различает впереди ярко-рыжие штрихи: рано стартовавшие Карасуно с Савамурой во главе чинно плывут в среднем ряду. Куроо только успевает махнуть и даже не уверен, среагировал ли кто на него.

В тоннелях он сбавляет скорость, потому что любит отражения габаритов — красные мазки по облицовке, исчезающие за поворотами. Постепенно желание разогнаться обратно пропадает, внимание привлекают огни за пределами бетонной ленты. Мелькает яркое колесо обозрения, следующий плавный поворот открывает вид на синхронно мигающие маячки на крышах небоскребов. Они всегда немного пугают, Куроо и сам не знает почему. В итоге он так плетется, что его обгоняет стая воронят. Вот только место флагмана занял Суга, а Савамура едет последним и, поравнявшись с Куроо, делает совершенно недвусмысленный жест, приказывая ехать за ним. Что за?..

Видимо, им нужен съезд, но его, как назло, нет. Куроо все это прискучивает, он уже подумывает газануть и слинять, но Савамура как чувствует. 

— Не виляй, — слышит Куроо по рации и вздыхает. Наконец из темноты выплывает указатель; конвой тут же призывно мигает поворотником. Снова вздохнув, Куроо покорно пристраивается следом. Еще через километр или около того появляется знак заправки. Когда они подъезжают, становится ясно, что жизни на ней, как и вообще поблизости, нет. Савамуру, впрочем, это не смущает; он заруливает, паркуется, снимает шлем, но продолжает сидеть, глядя куда-то перед собой. Куроо, встав рядом, с удовольствием слезает и разминается, зная, что тот заговорит, когда соберется. Разогнав кровь, он поворачивается с нетерпеливым «ну что?», а Савамура — неожиданно — уже рядом, хватает его за куртку и буквально врубает в колонну.

— Каждый раз, — рычит он, пока Куроо соображает, какого хрена. — Каждый гребаный раз, когда я вижу твои габариты, Куроо. Как ты несешься, не думая вообще ни о чем. Я представляю, как на следующем витке увижу пробитую ограду. 

Савамура тяжело дышит, голос у него хриплый, говорит он тихо, и все же злость не то что сочится — она бьет, словно магма. Куроо бы ответил, вот только его снова припечатывают спиной так сильно, что дыхание перехватывает.

— Ты угробишься сам — ладно, может, тебе плевать, но ты угробишь других.

— Что тебя припекло, Савамура? — Куроо тоже начинает злиться. — Катайся тихонько на своем комбайне, никто тебе слова не скажет! Я слежу за машиной…

— Одна. Трещина, — цедит тот, и — ого, у Куроо словно льдинки трескаются в груди. Ему немного страшно; он никогда не видел Савамуру таким. — Одна царапинка на асфальте, Куроо, и тебя будут собирать по кусочкам. Вот только не факт, что соберут. — Куроо дергается, пытаясь освободиться, но Савамура наваливается всем весом, дергает за воротник, заставляя согнуться — это сон, должно быть… впивается в губы бешеным поцелуем, а Куроо в таком ахуе, что не может ни ответить, ни оттолкнуть. Боль прошивает нижнюю губу, и от этого, наверное, цепи в голове встают на место; возвращается способность соображать.

Савамура.

Целует.

Куроо коротко матерится, чувствуя привкус крови, и целует в ответ.

Приходит очередь Савамуры оторопеть. До чего он накрутил себя, пока ехал, пока сидел на остывающем байке — неизвестно; зато по всему видно, что такого развития событий в планах не было. Он даже отступает на шаг.

— Что такое? — тянет Куроо, которому по-прежнему ничего не понятно и которого это совершенно не гребет. — Уже раздумал? Забылся? — Он раздвигает губы в усмешке, медленно, чувствуя, как растягиваются края ранки. Откидывается на стену, выставляя бедро, скользит ладонями в передние карманы. Савамура явно не знает, куда смотреть. — Хочешь еще что-то сказать? Или сделать?..

Савамура шагает обратно, берется за пояс джинсов, заставив Куроо вздрогнуть. Медленно поднимает голову и так же медленно, нарочито прижимается пахом к бедру.

Становится ясно: теперь он точно предпочтет делать. 

Второй поцелуй очень осторожный, и Куроо чувствует, как напряжен Савамура, словно ожидает подвоха, удара. Ничего такого он не дождется; Куроо проводит языком по губам, раскрывая их шире, скользит внутрь. Савамура втягивает носом воздух, он настороженно замер, не то сомневаясь, не то…

— Ну же, — внезапно севшим голосом говорит Куроо. — Давай.

[](https://imgur.com/Ym09Tkf)

Савамура, рванув болты на джинсах Куроо, одним движением стаскивает их с бедер, не особо заботясь о дальнейшей судьбе, еще секунду возится со своей застежкой и — обхватывает члены сухой ладонью, чересчур сильно. Куроо гневно шипит:

— Не так! — перехватывает руку и поднимает к лицу. — Держи ровно.

Он вылизывает ладонь, пока слюна не начинает стекать на запястье, пока Савамура не издает какой-то странный горловой звук и, вырвавшись из хватки, снова не сжимает их обоих. Теперь гораздо лучше, думает Куроо, скользя вперед. 

— Ты меня удивил, Савамура, — выдыхает он. — Никогда бы не заподозрил. Да ты, кажется, и сам не подозревал, так?

— Я не…

Голос — хоть и шепот — срывается, и Савамура, уткнувшийся лбом Куроо в плечо, толкается в собственную ладонь. Молния расстегнутой куртки, попав между телами, неприятно царапается, куртка скребет по шершавому бетону колонны, и в тишине пустынного района их тяжелое дыхание, кажется, слышно на весь квартал. Что ты «не», Савамура — не такой? не знал? Мысли одна за другой исчезают в разгорающемся пожаре внутри, и Савамура дышит по-другому, и двигается тоже, медленнее, но глубже, а Куроо этого мало. Он кладет свою ладонь сверху, скользит в совершенно ином ритме, и от этого разброса искры вспыхивают все ярче, ярче…

Савамура выплескивается в руки, Куроо на кожу, и Куроо тоже накрывает коротким, но яростным оргазмом. С минуту они не двигаются, приходя в себя, а потом Савамура прижимается крепче, поднимает голову и шепчет Куроо в губы:

— Я не хочу. тебя. хоронить.

Савамура уехал, даже не махнув на прощание, и в следующие недели никак не проявлялся. И хотя они знакомы давно, по сути, знает о нем Куроо совсем немного. И он, и Суга — из какой-то деревни в Мияги, родители у него старой закалки и совершенно не в теме, и вообще Куроо считает Савамуру пай-мальчиком, который скорее рано, чем поздно женится и будет радовать своих строгих родителей послушной женой и милыми внуками. Конечно, он не раз видел, как Савамура разруливал конфликты — эффективно, предельно корректно, — и как мелкие приходили к нему за советом. Неважно, что сам Куроо под ним очень быстро взбрыкнул бы; объективно он прекрасный лидер и просто хороший человек. Немного зануда, а уж от попыток воспитывать, то и дело расплескивавшихся во все стороны, сразу шерсть вставала дыбом. Поэтому Куроо, всегда предпочитавший что поинтереснее, поглядывал, конечно — а кто бы не, — но дальше поверхностного интереса дело не шло. В том числе по причине полной, как казалось, безнадежности. 

До сих пор. 

[](https://imgur.com/zL12EUi)

Суббота означает традиционный сбор в мастерской Фукунаги. Куроо слишком жарко и лень, чтобы копаться в деталях, так что он, захватив стратегический запас пива, забирается на стол с ногами и наблюдает за кипишем, периодически предлагая свои неоценимые советы. 

— Слушай, Кай, — спрашивает он, пока советовать нечего. — А Савамура кем работает, не знаешь? Типа… электриком вроде?

Яку громко фыркает из угла.

— Вроде, — соглашается Кай покладисто.

— То есть он что, проводку кладет? Счетчики проверяет? А каска у него есть? — мысль о каске Куроо особенно веселит. Яку фыркает еще громче.

— Не знаю насчет каски, не спрашивал. Но проводку он точно не кладет.

Если Кай говорит, что не знает про каску, значит, каски скорее всего нет. Кай все про всех знает. Такая профессия.

— Хммм, — задумывается Куроо, решая, что еще ему известно об электриках. Бытовая сторона жизни в целом обходит его стороной: у него просто номер ремонтной мастерской в быстром наборе.

— Он метеоэнергетик, Куроо, — сжаливается Кай, не без усилия поднявшись и вытирая руки. Он сверяется с устрашающей таблицей, в которую битый час заносил результаты измерений. Вне работы у Куроо не хватает сил, чтобы в нее вникнуть.

— Метео?.. 

Яку тоже встает, разминается, скручиваясь туда-сюда пару раз, потом подходит к Куроо и отнимает у него бутылку.

— Спроси у него сам, раз тебя любопытство одолело. И хватит уже пиво сосать, оставь нам немного.

Но чтобы спросить у Савамуры, нужно где-то поймать Савамуру. Не слишком ли много возни?

Савамура ловится сам, хотя и не сразу. Проходит мимо, не заметив, и Куроо хватает его за рукав.

— О, что это у тебя, чипсы?

Савамура как-то обреченно оглядывается на своих и, вероятно, получает одобрение Суги, потому что присаживается за столик. Куроо в этом баре не очень нравится, но он просторный, и можно собраться большой толпой. Даже поверх музыки и бубнежа телевизора над стойкой он слышит Бокуто где-то в глубине зала.

— Все нормально?

— Да, — удивленно отвечает Савамура. Куроо подкатывается ближе, потому что слышно плохо, а орать неохота.

— А у тебя есть каска?

Савамура моргает. Глаза у него красивого цвета, как густой шоколад. Хотя Куроо к шоколаду равнодушен.

— У меня есть мотоциклетный шлем, устроит?

— Нет, на работе.

Савамура задумчиво смотрит на Куроо, потом на стоящий перед ним бокал. Куроо демонстративно позвякивает льдинками, хотя звук все равно теряется в шуме. Тогда он подносит бокал к уху, чтобы послушать, как они трескаются. И плавают они, кстати, в тонике без единой капли джина, так что этот задумчивый взгляд совершенно необоснован. 

— Ладно, что такое метеоэнергетика?

Савамура усмехается, выпуская на щеку ямочку.

— Зависимость энергетики от погодных условий. Нагрузки, предельные и резервные мощности. Защита сетей от ураганов и всего прочего.

— Ммм, — Куроо заедает информацию чипсами. — А что…

— Я могу рассказать подробнее, если тебе интересно, — перебивает Савамура. — Но не здесь и не сейчас.

Он морщится, когда с танцпола кто-то очень громко и не очень музыкально начинает подпевать.

— Договорились, — Куроо встает. — Тогда сейчас идем танцевать.

— Это без меня.

— Без тебя все теряет смысл, — ерничает Куроо, но Савамура только подчеркнуто брезгливо машет рукой.

— Иди уже.

Конечно, танцевать лучше в клубах, а в барах, разумеется — воровать чужие чипсы. Но что поделать, приходится довольствоваться малым. Свет так себе, зато глубокие, пробирающие до мозга костей басы есть, готовых составить пару девушек хоть отбавляй, и даже Бокуто, в какой-то момент неминуемо напрыгивающий на спину с дикими воплями, не портит впечатления.

Когда Куроо понимает, что вот-вот вскипит как чайник, он пробирается к выходу. У самых дверей курят ребята из Фукуродани, и Куроо, махнув им рукой, идет дальше, до небольшого сквера. Машинально погладив металлического воробьишку на ограде, падает на скамейку и со вздохом вытягивает ноги. Хотя на улице не сильно лучше, разве что не накурено. Город, накопив жар за день, теперь неохотно остывает, о ветре не стоит и мечтать, и Куроо лениво раздумывает, есть ли поблизости круглосуточные кафе с кондиционером… На дорожке появляется чей-то силуэт, и Куроо щурится, пока не понимает, что это Савамура, который подходит и останавливается в паре шагов.

— Тоже задохнулся? — Куроо приглашающе похлопывает рукой по скамейке, но Савамура остается стоять.

— Хорошо танцевал, — говорит он, и Куроо с удивлением слышит хрипотцу в голосе, вскидывает голову — а Савамура уже рядом, у Куроо между колен, смотрит сверху вниз потемневшими глазами.

— Понравилось? — улыбается Куроо и разводит бедра чуть шире. Ожидая, что Савамура снова опомнится и шагнет назад, но тот ставит колено на скамью, осторожно упираясь Куроо в пах. Потом наклоняется — Куроо двигается, подстраиваясь под давление, — и целует, сперва неторопливо, но потом поддается ответному энтузиазму. 

— Мммффф, — Куроо уже откровенно трется о колено. — Савамура, это кинк? — Тот опять непонимающе хлопает глазами. — Пустые улицы? Ночные городские пейзажи?

— Возможно, кинк, — соглашается Савамура, а Куроо кладет ладонь ему на грудь и чувствует низкую вибрацию от голоса. Охренеть. — Но точно не на архитектуру.

— Что, прямо здесь? — слабо интересуется Куроо, когда Савамура всерьез подбирается к болтам на его джинсах, и тут же жалеет об этом. Савамура чертыхается и поспешно выпрямляется. — Ко мне?

— У меня с утра важное совещание, — морщится Савамура. — Я сам собирался домой, когда увидел, что ты уходишь. Увлекся...

— Ладно, — Куроо не скрывает разочарования. — Может, удастся тебя подкараулить где-нибудь у закрытого комбини.

Савамура хрюкает и снова оставляет Куроо любоваться его — на сей раз в буквальном смысле — габаритами.

На следующий день работа не клеится. Куроо в третий раз ловит себя на том, что по несколько минут тупо смотрит в график, пытаясь найти на нем несуществующую шкалу, решительно закрывает ноутбук и едет проветриться. Бездумная, казалось бы, езда всегда помогает: разгрузить мысли, увидеть решение не дававшейся проблемы, просто отдохнуть. А еще он очень любит это время суток, когда солнце садится и небо начинает менять цвет. Он кружит по улицам, поднимается на автостраду, выбирает витки и развязки наугад, пока не загораются фонари и реклама не начинает слепить глаза. А потом, под порывом жаркого ветра, ярко вспыхивает воспоминание. Прошлое, кажется, лето, такой же невыносимо душный день. Некома и Карасуно собрались в мастерской: Тора ругался с мелкими, Кай перебирал Катану, Савамура… Савамура возился с тормозами Голды, а Куроо смотрел на его голую спину, на то, как плыли рисунки, послушные движениям мышц под кожей, и маялся… поэтически выражаясь, от желания, а попросту — от недоебли. И теперь он думает: а что, если бы, проходя мимо, незаметно для других мазнул кончиками пальцев по плечу, собирая капли?

Он ведь знает адрес Савамуры. Они с Бокуто заезжали как-то, что-то не то завозили, не то забирали… Притормозив на пару секунд у обочины, Куроо роется в телефоне и быстро вбивает адрес в навигатор.

Савамура никуда не переехал с тех пор, он дома, и он очень удивлен.

— Занят? — спрашивает Куроо.

— Не особо, — Савамура распахивает дверь пошире, приглашая войти. — Я уже поужинал, но…

Куроо машет рукой.

— Выпью чего-нибудь холодного.

— Душ?

— Савамура, ты гений.

Не потрудившись одеться, Куроо просто идет в гостиную, опускается на колени рядом с Савамурой и оттягивает резинку мягких домашних брюк. Тот, видимо, был в душе сразу как вернулся с работы, и сейчас гель уже выветрился с кожи, открывая настоящий вкус. Куроо это нравится, нравится и то, как член быстро тяжелеет прямо у него на языке. Хотя насладиться процессом ему особо не дают, и удивляются этому, кажется, они оба. Савамура усмехается чуть виновато, глядя из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Я вчера настроился.

Куроо оценивает свое состояние и честно говорит:

— Не думаю, что покажу более впечатляющий результат.

Савамура тянет его к себе, но Куроо устраивается на подушках, закинув ногу на спинку дивана. Оказывается, Савамура не может брать глубоко, зато отлично помогает себе рукой. Когда Куроо отзывается на какое-то движение, отвечает глухим ворчанием, давая снова почувствовать низкие вибрации, только на сей раз не ладонью. Так что Куроо, как и обещал, держится очень недолго. Лениво наблюдая за Савамурой, который рассеянно поглаживает его по бедру, он говорит:

— Я честно думал, тогда был исключительный случай.

Савамура хмурится, но как-то не слишком убедительно.

— Вообще-то я собирался тебе мозги вправить, а не трахать.

— С такими методами не удивляюсь, что воронята у тебя все шелковые.

За это Куроо получает весьма чувствительный тычок, но отбрыкиваться лень. Лежать так, позволяя Савамуре смотреть на себя, хорошо, и скоро Куроо понимает, что проваливается в сон.

— Черт, — говорит он, садясь, и трет лицо. — Надо ехать. Сегодня полдня потерял, может, хоть ночью поработаю.

— Удачи, — насмешливо отвечает Савамура, не без оснований подозревая, что Куроо рухнет в постель, как только до нее доберется. — Ты вообще доедешь? Кофе?

— Кофе… Пожалуй, можно.

Выпив сваренный Савамурой кофе с едва заметным привкусом апельсина, Куроо едет домой и, конечно же, сразу валится спать.

Следующий заказ отнимает у него три недели. Изредка он выезжает покататься или поупражняться с конусами, но один и ненадолго. Пару раз думает о том, чтобы завернуть к Савамуре, но уж больно сроки поджимают. Так что эти мысли — как, впрочем, и любые другие на схожие темы — Куроо прогоняет очень быстро, заставляя себя переключаться на проблемы заказчика. Привычку он выработал давно, потому что не может позволить себе упустить из виду какой-то фактор или забыть перепроверить результаты, замечтавшись. Зато, выпав из жизни ненадолго, Куроо возвращается в нее с отчетом, который понравится заказчику, и как раз вовремя: можно успеть проверить байк, подкрутить все, что подкручивается, и залить все, что заливается, для небольшой поездки вместе с Карасуно и Некомой. Короткий маршрут, чтобы успеть обернуться за выходные, но в перспективе — дорога, горячие источники, а по возвращении — еще один заказ, выглядящий очень любопытным.

Темп группы Куроо выдерживать не в силах, он предпочитает улетать вперед, чтобы была возможность остановиться на обзорке или заглянуть в святилище. Карасуно держатся стаей, даже Цукишима почти не ломает строй, а вот Некома вслед за своим лидером разбредается кто куда. То Куроо обгоняет Тору, то вдруг Инуока проносится мимо с ревом и воплями. В любом случае, к обеду все снова собираются вместе и занимают почти весь зал небольшого придорожного кафе. Куроо пытается отключиться от окружающего хаоса, чтобы сосредоточиться на еде, но все равно выхватывает звуки и голоса. Кто-то уронил чашку; ага, Лев, конечно, и получает отповедь от Яку. Кто-то спрашивает, вкусный ли тофу. Битву на скорость из дальнего угла слышно, наверное, аж в Токио. Мягкому, спокойному голосу Азумане отвечает звонкий смех Сугавары и густой, теплый — Савамуры. Куроо ненадолго отвлекается от сосредоточенного всасывания лапши, присматриваясь к соседям по столу. Он знает, что Савамура и Суга учились вместе, но порой ему кажется, дело не только в этом. Взаимопонимание с полувзгляда, перешептывания голова к голове… Азумане тоже с ними со школы, но — не совсем с ними. Иначе. Подумав, Куроо вытаскивает телефон и щелкает камерой. Так у него в галерее появляется фото того, как лидеры Карасуно явно что-то замышляют.

Савамура бросает на него взгляд, но Куроо невинно пожимает плечами и возвращается к рамену. 

Кто-то просит добавки, кто-то победил в той самой битве и уже наворачивает круги вокруг здания, то и дело мелькая в окнах. Зал пустеет.

— Я за десертом, — объявляет Савамура.

— Мороженое! — орет Суга ему вслед. 

Возвращается Савамура с немного странным набором предметов: аммицу для Азумане, данго для себя… рожок белого мороженого и что-то похожее на перечницу — для Суги. Тот облизывается, потирает руки и обильно посыпает мороженое ее содержимым.

— Это что? — любопытствует Куроо.

— Супер-острый чили, — со вздохом отвечает Савамура, не глядя в ту сторону.

— Мммм, — жмурится Суга и облизывает белые — хотя теперь уже жгуче-алые — завитки так, что Куроо вздрагивает от прокатившейся волны возбуждения. А довольный вид Суги говорит, что он очень даже в курсе.

— И как? Вкусно?

— Хочешь попробовать?

Куроо пожимает плечами и подается вперед, через стол.

— Давай.

Суга с улыбочкой, достойной змея-искусителя, протягивает ему рожок. Куроо осторожно, самым кончиком языка касается того места, где перца просыпалось меньше, потом нажимает, пытаясь подцепить побольше мороженого из глубины. Закрывает глаза и слышит щелчок камеры. Во рту творится что-то невообразимое; Суга смеется, порывается убрать руку, но Куроо хватает его запястье и собирает один из нетронутых завитков губами. Еще щелчок. Куроо разжимает пальцы и, откинувшись на спинку стула, какое-то время переваривает этот новый опыт.

Так у Савамуры в галерее появляется несомненно провокационное фото того, как Куроо ест мороженое чили у Суги из рук.

Вечером их ждут несколько просторных комнат в рекане, в основном работающем для байкеров. Горячая вода, кажется, впитывается в усталые мышцы, выталкивая боль и напряжение. А от массажа Куроо все равно бы не отказался. 

— Полцарства за массаж! — объявляет он в пространство. Но всем так же лень, как и ему, и никто не отзывается. — Массаж за массаж! — пробует он еще раз. Это вызывает чуть более заинтересованное перешептывание, и тут его довольно бесцеремонно двигают чьи-то сильные руки. Вывернув шею, он встречается взглядом с Савамурой.

— Повернись немного, — говорит тот. — И наклони голову.

Последнее явно лишнее: голова сама падает на грудь, когда Савамура растирает мышцы ладонями, проходится жесткими, резкими щипками по плечам и загривку, а потом начинает месить каждую болевую точку, хотя Куроо и не подозревал, что они болевые. Но всякий раз резкая вспышка сменяется высвобожденным теплом, и скоро Куроо понимает, что в относительно вертикальном положении его удерживают только руки Савамуры.

— Ммм, как хорошо, — стонет он.

— Чшш, тише, — отвечает Савамура едва слышно. — Не создавай настроение.

Заткнуться сложно, но Куроо старается, ограничиваясь тихим одобрительным мычанием. Наконец Савамура отпускает, сразу разворачивая и буквально укладывая на камни вдоль края бассейна. Куроо смотрит на него, но не может сфокусироваться.

— Ходил на курсы? — спрашивает он. Савамура пожимает плечами.

— Посмотрел видео на тьюбе.

— Я… Сейчас, смогу встать…

Савамура смеется.

— Это вряд ли. Один массаж будет за тобой. Ну или полцарства.

Понятно, что Куроо засыпает мгновенно, едва добравшись до футона, хотя нет еще и девяти. Не слышит, как возвращаются остальные, с кем оказался в одной комнате. Зато и просыпается рано, в прозрачных рассветных сумерках. На улице распеваются первые птицы, и трава отдает накопленный за ночь аромат.

На террасе сидит, прислонившись к столбу, Савамура. Куроо присаживается чуть поодаль.

— Ранняя пташка?

— Хотел успеть окунуться, пока все спят, но как-то… увлекся.

Из-под полы небрежно запахнутой юката разливаются по груди чернильные потеки. Куроо отворачивается.

— Присоединишься?

Повернувшись обратно, Куроо обводит Савамуру выразительным взглядом и насмешливо вздергивает бровь:

— Лучше не надо. Может быть… неловко.

К его удивлению, скулы Савамуры чуть темнеют. Он поправляет пояс и встает.

— Тогда увидимся на завтраке.

Куроо кивает, устраивается удобнее и плавно соскальзывает в зыбкое, ирреальное состояние на самой границе дремоты.

На второй день Куроо неохота торопиться, и он умудряется держаться более или менее рядом с остальными. Вообще-то Карасуно и Некома периодически ездят вместе, Куроо знает всех воронят и их байки, но как-то… не присматривался? не задумывался? Долго ржал, конечно, над Голдой — после того, как с трудом переварил внешний вид Сугиного, эээ, средства передвижения, — и по-прежнему старается не упустить возможности подцепить Савамуру. Но во-первых, тот уже давно привык и на дружеские подтрунивания отвечает либо никак, либо в том же духе, а во-вторых…

Во-вторых, сейчас Куроо едет рядом, в кои-то веки не просвистывая мимо на предельной скорости, и вынужден признать, что этот байк Савамуре как минимум идет. Мощный, спокойный и комфортный, а в то же время — попробуй удержи. И Савамура хорошо смотрится в своей потертой куртке, с поднятым воротником и собранными до локтя рукавами. Куроо не может не думать о том, как солнце и ветер облизывают смуглые предплечья.

— Не отвлекайся от дороги, — говорит Савамура, даже не поворачивая головы. Зараза. 

Из этого дня Куроо запоминает поля по обе стороны от трассы, облачную шапку над Фудзи, тишину и аромат трав на остановках, а еще прищур Савамуры, когда тот, задвинув рэйбаны на макушку, смотрит не то на него, не то на горизонт.

Вернувшись, Куроо со свежими силами ныряет в новый проект, чуть ли не в рекордные сроки сдает отчет со своими рекомендациями и выводами и, не успев ничего сообразить, набирает номер Савамуры.

— Ты дома?

— В гараже.

— А, тог…

— Почти закончил, — перебивает Савамура. — Приезжай. Только не очень гони.

Когда Савамура открывает дверь, Куроо сразу замечает пятна масла на предплечьях и резкий металлический запах. Его кроет так, что он едва вспоминает захлопнуть входную дверь.

— Спальня, быстро, — требует он, настойчиво тесня Савамуру по коридору и уже работая над первым засосом сегодняшнего вечера.

— Псих, — отвечает Савамура. — Я весь в масле.

— Вижу. 

— Куроо, — Савамура сгребает его за шею, отрывая от себя. — Нет.

Вечный голос разума начинает подбешивать, и Куроо придется поискать методы борьбы с ним. 

— Зануда. Душ, но вместе.

На это Савамура соглашается. Мелкие брызги воды сливаются в капли, стекаются в ручейки, искажая картинку. Куроо мочалкой оттирает пятна, пока вместо них не появляются новые, раздраженно-красные. В который раз откидывает мокрые волосы со лба, но те снова падают вперед. Савамура осторожно проводит рукой, собирая непослушные пряди в горсть, убирает и долго изучает лицо Куроо, потом большим пальцем зачем-то стирает с его губ капли, место которых тут же занимают новые. Куроо мягко прихватывает задержавшийся у уголка рта палец, обводит языком подушечку, втягивает в рот, легко прикусывает костяшку, и Савамура пользуется приглашением, добавляя второй. Глаза у него темнеют, и Куроо кладет руку ему на грудь, чтобы услышать, как частит сердце. 

— Кстати, — говорит он, напоследок устроив короткое, но эффектное шоу с языком. — Как раз хотел спросить, как насчет. Хотя со смазкой все же будет приятнее. 

А Савамура снова удивляет, потому что, кажется… тушуется?.. 

— Тебе придется подсказывать. 

Брови Куроо взлетают вверх. 

— Савамура, я надеюсь, в твои годы ты примерно представляешь… 

— Примерно — представляю, — тот поднимает взгляд и вдруг — совсем коротко, на долю секунды — усмехается так, что Куроо обдает жаром предвкушения. — Но от текущего комментария, пожалуй, не откажусь. 

— Посмотрим, — тянет Куроо недоверчиво. — Начнешь, а там будет видно. Или я подстроюсь. 

— Подстроишься? — переспрашивает Савамура с каким-то странным выражением. — Под любого… под любой вариант? 

Куроо даже не сразу понимает, что рукой, которой только что упирался Савамуре в грудь, теперь отталкивает. 

— Что?.. — он всматривается в лицо Савамуры, потом круто разворачивается и, почти вылетев из кабинки, хватает полотенце. — Отъебись, Савамура. 

— Нет, погоди, я спросил… 

— Я слышал, что ты спросил. И нет, я не ложусь под каждого, кто предложит. Но обычно могу спасти ситуацию, если выбранный партнер оказывается некомпетентен. 

Савамура молча смотрит, как Куроо натягивает джинсы. И хорошо, что молча: процесс и так мучительный, а ситуация рискованная. 

Дойдя до парковки, Куроо понимает, что на байк ему сейчас нельзя садиться. Слишком много злости, а нужна трезвая голова. Но не такси же вызывать. Да и потом все равно придется возвращаться. Медленно и осторожно, думает Куроо, надевая шлем. Савамура бы одобрил. 

Последняя мысль явно лишняя. 

Хорошо, что один из заказчиков как раз притаскивает в клюве нового клиента; Куроо собирался сделать перерыв, но сейчас возможность отвлечься очень кстати. В голове приходится держать столько всего, что ни на какие посторонние мысли не остается места, тем более, дело интересное: новый перспективный рынок, фирма, у которой громадье планов и амбиций, но не слишком крепкая база. Так что последний месяц лета, по сути, проходит мимо, а вместе с ним и злость. 

Отправив клиенту внушительный файл с отчетом, выводами и рекомендациями, Куроо отсыпается… отсыпался бы, если бы не добрые друзья.

— Мммффф? — отвечает он на звонок, кое-как нащупав телефон на тумбочке.

— Спишь что ли? — приветствует его бодрый голос Яку.

— Мффмм.

— Просто напоминаю, что в субботу собираемся у Фукунаги. А то ты как-то… выпал.

— Ммм… Ладно, — Куроо трет глаза, потягивается и зевает. — Я как раз собирался цепь поменять…

— Парни! — орет Яку не очень мимо трубки. — Бесстрашный лидер почтит нас своим присутствием! И, парни, держитесь, он будет делать байк!

В ответ на вопли и улюлюканье на заднем плане Куроо просто сбрасывает звонок. Телефон возвращается на тумбочку, а Куроо — в свое гнездо из подушек и одеял.

Но в субботу, как и обещал, он появляется в мастерской. Погода не особо располагает к возне: тяжелая жара будто облепляет, стискивает в душных объятиях, мешая дышать. И все же Куроо меняет цепь, меняет часть шлангов, перебирает все крепежи, потом долго спорит с Фукунагой насчет давления в шинах. К спору присоединяется Тора, внося смуту, но к единому решению прийти не удается, потому что все слышат рокот моторов. Куроо оборачивается посмотреть, кого принесло. Оказывается, Савамуру, Хинату и Кагеяму. Последние сразу ломятся ко Льву, Хината вытаскивает откуда-то толстенный журнал и тычет им Льву в нос. Савамура забирает Фукунагу, и они выходят, а Куроо внезапно садится разрисовывать хитрую таблицу Кая. Сам дурак, если оставил ее в пределах досягаемости.

Пять облагороженных ячеек таблицы спустя в гараж заглядывает Савамура, щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то после яркого солнца.

— Куроо, на минутку, — зовет он. Послать его будет странно — о конфликте Некомы с Карасуно или по крайней мере их лидеров никто не слышал, потому что конфликта нет. Неохотно Куроо бросает ручку, идет следом, в дальний угол двора, прислоняется к забившейся туда старой Ямахе и, скрестив руки на груди, ждет. 

— Прости, — Савамура вздыхает. — Я сказал не подумав. 

— Ты выразил свое отношение, намеренно или нет. 

Савамура качает головой. 

— Я правда не собирался на тебя набрасываться тогда, в первую очередь потому, что… — он запинается, потом бросает эту мысль. — Ты никогда не выказывал интереса ни ко мне, ни вообще… к парням. Вопрос, кто под кого ляжет, просто не вставал.

— Ты что-то не там ищешь проявление интереса к парням. Я немного знаю о своем окружении, Савамура, и вопрос этот, прости, встает очень остро, хоть и не всегда адекватно, — фыркает Куроо, присаживаясь на жалобно скрипнувший байк. — Хотя ты умудрился меня удивить. 

Савамура улыбается, выпуская на волю свое секретное оружие. Блядские ямочки. 

— Себя тоже. 

— Погоди-ка, — Куроо ухватывает пробегающую мысль за хвост. — То есть я, по-твоему, согласился бы трахнуться с любым, кто предложит, а ты все равно не смог сдержаться? А если бы это и правда было так? 

Савамура хмурится. 

— Я так не думал. Вообще ничего не думал, увы. Например, что вероятнее всего получил бы в морду для начала и кучу проблем потом. 

— Савамура. Отвечай. 

— Видимо, ты задал не тот вопрос. 

Куроо прищуривается и устраивается удобнее, вытягивая ноги. 

— Противоестественные желания, Савамура. Отбивает ли их предположительный моральный облик объекта? 

— Стиль изъяснения объекта отбивает точно, — фыркает тот, но потом отворачивается. — Думаю, зависит от того, что рождает желание, тело или голова. И договорятся ли они между собой. 

— И? 

— И — не думаю. Скорее всего, нет. Нет. 

— А если…

— Куроо, — Савамура предостерегающе поднимает руку, и в этот момент в гараже что-то грохает, слышатся вопли. Савамура зажмуривается и зажимает переносицу двумя пальцами. 

— За что мне это все, боги, — бормочет он. Куроо смеется и, хлопнув его по плечу, первым идет на крики. 

Когда уборка и исправление всего, что мелкие натворили, едва не приводит к еще одной катастрофе, Савамура, захватив Хинату и Кагеяму — в буквальном смысле, за шиворот, — уезжает. Но взгляд, которым он буквально вылизывал шею, ключицы, руки… да что там — всего Куроо, до сих пор чувствуется почти осязаемо. Какая, в конце концов, разница, что у Савамуры в голове и с чего ему настолько отшибает мозги; пока есть время и есть возможность, надо пользоваться. 

— Я подумал, может, продолжим с тем, на чем остановились?

Пауза, потом короткое: «Жду», — и отбой.

Кровать у Савамуры отличная. Наконец они познакомились, и для Куроо это практически любовь с первого взгляда. Он со вздохом раскидывает руки, чуть пружинит. Савамура улыбается, потом тянется к тумбочке. 

— О, черт, — спохватывается Куроо, вернувшись с матрасных небес на землю. — Погоди, у меня свои.

Савамура удивленно замирает.

— Аллергия, — поясняет Куроо, скатившись с кровати и шлепая в генкан, где осталась куртка. — Очень неприятная штука. Опытным путем, — он невольно морщится, вспоминая все сопутствовавшие страдания, — нашел единственный вариант. Не лучший, но… — он возвращается, кидает Савамуре коробочку и снова падает на подушки. — Выбирай подходящий.

А Савамура… Савамура что-то делает не лицом даже — позой, что заставляет Куроо напрячься. Хотя… нет, вроде все в порядке, может, показалось. Савамура быстро перебирает упаковки, вытаскивает одну, а остальные бросает на тумбочку.

— Смазка? 

— Проблем не было, — пожимает плечами Куроо. Савамура достает тюбик, открывает, и Куроо чувствует приятный мятный запах. Отлично.

— Ну давай, — говорит Савамура, и голос проходится по коже, как наждачка. — Руководи.

С Савамурой удобно. Нет неправильного понимания ситуации, нет сложностей выбора и его последствий. Куроо никогда не встречался с кем-то больше пары раз, но сейчас интерес не пропадает, а претензии не появляются, с обеих сторон. Куроо любит — быстро, жестко, без особых нежностей, и Савамуру можно на это развести. Легко. А можно и поддаться, позволить довести себя до состояния почти что невесомости, впитывая неторопливые ласки, как нравится Савамуре. И при этом не объяснять, что не можешь остаться до утра, потому что дома ждет работа, не оправдываться, почему забыл какую-то полумифическую, но очень важную дату, не тратить время на что-то, по сути, ненужное. 

И внешне все остается как прежде, как будто ничего не происходит. Клубы иногда катаются вместе, порой оккупируют мастерскую вместе, и Савамура возится с байком, время от времени поводит плечами, когда чувствует взгляд Куроо. Орет на мелких, улыбается обступающим его девочкам, подталкивает Цукишиму сделать что-то, а не просто красиво сидеть со скучающим видом. Берет трубку, и если даже говорит, что занят, предлагает другое время. Трахает Куроо так, как тому хочется, а иногда — совершенно на это наплевав, и это Куроо тоже устраивает. 

Все остается как прежде — не в последнюю очередь благодаря железной выдержке Савамуры. Он держит дистанцию так, что не подкопаешься. Не подбирается ближе, не прикасается. Только по спине иногда, как плетью, хлестко проходится взгляд, обжигая — и тут же исчезая. 

Куроо абсолютно уверен в том, что способен эту выдержку расшатать. Не то чтобы ему было сильно нужно — ладно, это совершенно неразумно, — но так хочется. Савамуру очень трудно вывести из себя, он сдерживается до последнего — будь то с мелкими, или с очередными наездами Шираторизавы, или вот с Куроо, — но когда срывается, это не ураган даже: нейтронная бомба, а потом ядерная зима. 

Куроо — рисковый парень, что уж теперь.

Раз в квартал Фукуродани устраивают в своем баре чемпионат. По барным видам спорта, разумеется. Но не тем, что с алкоголем. Дартс Куроо совершенно не интересует, для настольного футбола он слишком ленив, а вот в бильярд вполне может побороться, тем более, достойных соперников не так много. 

Когда он приезжает, бар уже забит под завязку. Ловко уведя бутылку у кого-то из кандидатов, он пробирается вглубь, поближе к азартным выкрикам и грохоту кикера. 

— А, пришел наконец! — орет Бокуто ему в ухо, подтягивая к себе. С другой стороны стола машет Суга, и Куроо кивает в ответ. — Иди, разомнись!

Онага как раз резким движением прокручивает штангу и отступает с трехэтажной руганью. Партнер Суги по ателье — Куроо все время их путает, который с бровями, — усмехается и заламывает эту самую бровь, оглядывая народ. Играть с ним никто особо не хочет, но Бокуто буквально выталкивает Куроо вперед. Возмущенно оглянувшись на него, Куроо подходит и, ответив на приветствие, берется за ручки. Суга кидает монетку, указывает на Куроо и вбрасывает мяч.

Сразу становится понятно, что шансов нет, но на чистом упрямстве Куроо забивает пару голов. Руки противника мелькают, перехватывая ручки, и после пятого разгромного раунда Куроо выразительно пожимает плечами, сдаваясь. 

У бильярдных столов предсказуемо тише. Кай задумчиво наматывает круги, пока Коноха скучает, делая зарядку с кием. Нарита подсказывает Киношите, а Энношита укоризненно качает головой, но активно не возражает. Цукишима начищает кий, похоже, в ожидании противника.

— Цукки! — радостно восклицает Куроо. — Ты меня ждал, как хорошо!

Цукишима корчит рожицу, но подходит.

— Без фамильярностей, Куроо-сан. 

Куроо только подмигивает и кивает на стол.

И здесь сегодня легко не будет, думает Куроо, когда Цукишима четким ударом разбивает пирамиду. Он и правда очень хороший игрок, просчитывает ходы далеко вперед, так что Куроо успевает и поскучать во время его брейков, и полюбоваться движениями. Иногда немного неловкий и скованный в незнакомой обстановке, в том, что хорошо известно, Цукишима преображается. Хоть на байке, — Куроо помнит его на джимхане, мысленную прорисовку каждого поворота и наклона, экономные движения рук, перебрасывающих руль. Хоть здесь: упор пальцев на сукне, точно поставленный локоть, длинные линии худого, но крепкого тела. 

Шар все же стукается о борт, и Куроо выныривает из мыслей. Приседает, проверяя линию, потом примеривается, но на загривке вдруг появляется знакомое тепло. Куроо оборачивается, и точно: Савамура, который ему сегодня еще не попадался, стоит чуть поодаль и следит — якобы за игрой. Хмммм, думает Куроо, заставляет себя сосредоточиться и аккуратно посылает шар в лузу. И еще один. Следующий вариант ему нравится, но надо достать; Куроо легко закидывает колено на стол, подтягивается, бьет, почти лежа. И не может отказать себе в удовольствии бросить еще один взгляд на Савамуру.

У Савамуры совершенно черные глаза, губа закушена, а скрещенные на груди руки сжаты в кулаки.

Еще чуть-чуть, думает Куроо, — и рванет.

Предвкушение отдает сладостью, островатой от привкуса страха.

Куроо все же закатывает на два шара больше, отказывается играть с Каем — сколько можно — и приглашает к столу Энношиту. Савамура, которого Суга утаскивал «согреться» на пару раундов в кикер, возвращается. Явно очень хорошо согревшись, потому что в противники ему достался Бокуто, и Куроо чуть не бросил игру, чтобы быть поближе к этой эпической битве. Все равно он видел спину Савамуры, постепенно проступавшее между лопаток темное пятно, четко, как поршни, работавшие руки. Не слышал тихую ругань сквозь зубы, но вполне мог представить. Бокуто играл очень эмоционально, картинно закрывал лицо руками на проигрышах, делал круг победы, орал на маленьких футболистов, мяч и противника, но Савамура только посмеивался, восстанавливая дыхание. И вот сейчас он снова в состоянии покоя, потягивает пиво, а на висках подсыхают капли пота. 

Куроо садится на край стола, прилаживаясь к шару. Играется с кием, оглаживает рукоятку. Уделяет особое внимание кончику, растирая потом невидимые крошки мелка на кончиках пальцев. Прислонившись к стене в ожидании своей очереди, рассеянно крутит на ладони два шара.

Савамура вроде взял себя в руки, усмехается, но взгляд исподлобья совершенно откровенно говорит Куроо обо всех последствиях такого поведения.

Партия затягивается, потому что Энношита осторожен и вдумчив. И задает задачки, которые хочется решать. Увлекает помимо воли, заставляет погрузиться в геометрию игры. И все же он слишком хорош, а может, Куроо все-таки не хватает концентрации, ведь где-то на периферии маячат ненужные, но неотвязные мысли. Образы.

Куроо отдает кий Конохе, поднимает руки, показывая, что на сегодня с него хватит, озирается — а Савамуры опять нигде нет. Тот не появляется и через пять минут, и через десять, и Куроо вдруг понимает, что злится. Зато не понимает, что пошло не так. В любом случае, Савамура мог бы сказать хоть слово. 

Одним глотком выпив остатки из бутылки, Куроо раздраженно подхватывается и выходит. Дверь захлопывается, отсекая шум и гам. На стоянке ни души, тишина оглушает с непривычки; Куроо ежится и идет к байку. 

— Куроо! 

Савамура подходит не спеша, встает рядом, преграждая дорогу. 

— Ко мне? 

— Боюсь, не получится, — все еще на волне разочарования отвечает Куроо. — Куча работы. 

Савамура прищуривается, а потом хватает Куроо за рукав и тащит назад — но, как оказывается, не в бар, а за угол. Быстро оглянувшись, дергает сильнее, заткнув все вопросы и мат коротким «Тихо!». Подталкивает к лестнице, уходящей вниз, ко входу в подвальный склад — Куроо ее вспоминает, потому что пару раз помогал разгружать ящики, когда Бокуто отрабатывал свои смены. 

— С ума сошел? — шипит он, но Савамура впивается в губы быстрым поцелуем, а хватку не разжимает. Наоборот, пальцы на плече стискивают до боли, подталкивая по ступеням, на нижнюю площадку. И тогда Куроо понимает, что добился, чего хотел. 

Савамура вжимается в него сзади, сдернув куртку с плеч и почти связав ею руки, и шепчет сбивчиво и зло:

— Зеленый тебе не очень идет, Куроо, но на столе ты смотришься прекрасно. И у стола. И у стены тоже, и я бы оттрахал тебя прямо там, ты же этого хотел? 

— Одни разговоры, — огрызается Куроо, хотя на самом деле Савамура уже разобрался с джинсами и, судя по тихому щелчку и запаху мяты, со смазкой. 

— Сейчас посмотрим, — и Савамура проталкивает в него сразу два пальца, заставляя подавиться воздухом. Куроо зажмуривается и мотает головой, пытаясь не взвыть, а Савамура не церемонится и не тормозит. — Ну давай, подстраивайся. 

И снова это перестает быть в какой-то мере игрой, потому что издевка — настоящая. Куроо дергается, пытаясь освободиться, но это не так просто. 

— Ты на себя злишься, Савамура? Что тебя так кроет? Отпусти! 

— Плохо вырываешься, — шипит Савамура, толкаясь внутрь, даже не растянув толком. 

Вот и рвануло. 

Куроо не знает, что Савамуре нужно сейчас — чтобы он сопротивлялся и дальше или чтобы все же «подстроился». Лично ему надо высвободиться из куртки, тогда легче будет скинуть Савамуру, и… 

— Хочу тебя, — слышит он тихий, отчаянный шепот у самого уха. Как расплавленный металл по позвоночнику. Савамура сам сдергивает куртку до конца, кладет руки на бедра, раскачиваясь теперь очень мягко, постепенно, чтобы больше не причинить боли. — Можешь мне ничего не доказывать. 

Злость исчезает быстро, как пришла. Куроо мог бы поехать к Савамуре, но и там его прижали бы точно так же, потому что да, он так любит. И незачем Савамуре нежничать, не время и не место… 

Дверь бара грохает, заставляя обоих вздрогнуть, слышатся голоса. Савамура замирает, тяжело дыша Куроо в загривок. И что теперь, ждать, пока вышедшая покурить компания проветрится? Не самая заманчивая перспектива, думает Куроо и, ухмыляясь про себя, плавно ведет бедрами. 

Савамура крепче стискивает пальцы, чуть встряхивая Куроо в безмолвном требовании не дурить. 

Куроо двигается шире, одним ухом прислушиваясь к разговорам, кладет руку поверх руки Савамуры, поглаживая костяшки и проступившие связки. Подстраиваясь.

— Куроо, — одними губами шепчет Савамура. — Прекрати. 

А чья, интересно, это в принципе была идея? 

Кто-то идет в их сторону, и Савамура буквально деревенеет, вталкивая Куроо глубже в тень, хотя их и так не должно быть видно сверху. Но шаги следуют мимо — видимо, парню нужен один из байков, запаркованных на второй стоянке. Куроо чуть отталкивается, заставляя Савамуру невольно отодвинуться и почти выскользнуть; схватив его запястья, чтобы не дергался, медленно насаживается до упора, спиной чувствуя быстрый, но ровный ритм сердца. Замирает так на несколько секунд, а потом, сжимаясь, делает резкий рывок. И только успевает услышать потрясенный хриплый вдох, мурашками сбегающий по спине, а потом Савамура впивается пальцами ему в бедра, а зубами — в плечо, дергая такой болью, что Куроо сам давится воздухом, чтобы не заорать, и бьет ладонью по стене. Он заставляет себя терпеть, пока Савамура пульсирует в нем. Слышит взрыв хохота, вроде бы слышит возвращающиеся шаги, но все это как в тумане. Хватается за Савамуру, может, надеясь оторвать от себя, но это бесполезно, зато короткий ежик волос под пальцами помогает отвлечься привычной ласковой щекоткой. 

Наконец Савамура затихает после последней волны дрожи и осторожно отпускает Куроо. Под воротник щекотно стекает не то слюна, не то кровь, и Куроо ежится, упираясь лбом в предплечья. Ему уже ни до чего, плечо — похоже, основательно прокушенное — дергает болью, и на бедрах будут роскошные синячищи. Хотя, конечно, не этого ли Куроо добивался. 

Нет. Или да. 

Компания тем временем докурила и проветрилась. Снова хлопает дверь, и они наконец остаются вдвоем. Савамура вздыхает, разворачивает Куроо спиной к стене, но в глаза не смотрит, сразу стекая на колени. На несколько мгновений прижимается лбом, наверное, извиняясь. Целует косточки, проходится по низу живота. Целиком берет почти опавший член, втягивая за щеку, перекатывает на языке, потом показывает, чтобы Куроо просел ниже. Куроо упирается поясницей в стену, прикидывая, как лучше устроиться, а Савамура прогибается, обхватывает его бедра, широко гладит ладонями, мягко прихватывает губами кожу на мошонке. Посасывает, щекочет языком, и Куроо слегка прикладывается затылком о стену, ерзая в попытках получить больше. 

— Хо-ро-шо… — выдыхает он и слышит, чувствует довольное ворчание. — Уже почти… 

Савамура возвращается к стволу, и то, как ему приходится сдерживать себя, как частит хриплое дыхание, совершенно очевидно. Наверное, зря он отрицал кинк на такие вот места — на угрозу быть обнаруженным, скорее всего. Но Куроо все это по-прежнему не гребет, пусть тащится с чего хочет, только чтобы… еще раз вот так… 

— Ммм, — почти урчит он, чувствуя, как в животе виток за витком скручивается горячее, жадное. И Савамура это чувствует; берет глубже, как может, а пальцами толкается внутрь, безошибочно попадая куда надо. 

Куроо буквально коротит. 

Савамура держит его, выпивая досуха, до болезненных спазмов и беззвучных стонов, а потом помогает сползти по стене, не давая завалиться набок. 

— Савамура, — начинает Куроо, а потом устало утыкается в колени. — Врал ведь про кинк… 

Савамура долго молчит. 

— Нет, — наконец тихо говорит он и, не без труда поднявшись, подает Куроо руку. 

Летняя жара выматывает всех — и себя наконец, слабеет, отступает, и скоро на самом севере занимается алый фронт осени. Не самое удачное время для байкеров: непредсказуемая погода, коварные проплешины мокрых листьев на дороге, резкие порывы холодного ветра. Часа полтора назад, когда Куроо ехал к Савамуре, ничто не предвещало, а сейчас в стекла бьется ливень, и совсем, вот совсем неприятно думать о возвращении домой. 

— Оставайся, — говорит Савамура, не способствуя вялой борьбе с ленью. — Я тебя не отпущу в такую погоду, — он поворачивается на бок, проводит костяшками пальцев по боку и животу Куроо. — Завтра суббота… Есть варианты досуга. 

— Ну-у, — Куроо понимает, что внутренние резервы на борьбу исчерпаны, но сдаваться вот так сразу не хочет. — Варианты?.. 

— Ну да. Ты что обычно по субботам делаешь? 

— Работаю. Или в клубе.

— Что-то с рисками?

— Ага… — Куроо зевает. — Риски, планы, смена курса, прогнозы, — он не хочет говорить о работе и знает, как эффективно сменить тему.

Так что вариант на самом деле оказывается один, но Куроо совсем не против. Давно у него не было таких… суточных марафонов, а рядом с Савамурой он заводится с полоборота. Ему нравится, как тот двигается — уверенно, экономно. Нравится голос, густо настоянный на меду и специях, тело, сильное, но не перекачанное. А в том, что самым непосредственным образом касается их внезапного марафона… у Савамуры очень красивый член. Чем ближе Савамура к оргазму, тем сильнее проступает сложный рисунок вен. Куроо прихватывает их губами, прорисовывает языком, катает по ладони высокий, мраморно-гладкий рельеф. И не повезло же ему с аллергией; попалась бы хоть подходящая марка нормальная, а так — ничего интересного, ничего супертонкого. Неудивительно, что Куроо каждый раз с сожалением смотрит, как Савамура натягивает презерватив. 

— Слушай, — говорит он в одну из пятиминуток вне постели, пока Савамура лазает по шкафчикам в поисках кофе и приправ. — Есть вопрос.

— Валяй.

— Как ты насчет попробовать без презерватива? — Савамура изумленно оборачивается, и Куроо вскидывает руки. — Нет, погоди, дослушай. Я проверяюсь регулярно, могу показать все прошлые справки. И не прошу эксклюзива. Со мной — так, а… — он запинается, потому что Савамура как-то вдруг приваливается бедром к столу. — А в остальном я могу тебе доверять. 

Может; пусть он и не знает многих деталей, ответственность и серьезность пропустить никак не получится. Иногда их, пожалуй, даже слишком много, и во все стороны. 

Савамура молчит, и смотрит почему-то не на него, а в пол.

— Если не хочешь, я пойму, конечно. И, — Куроо усмехается. — Нет, я не каждому это предлагаю. Вообще никому. Кофе, — вынужден добавить он, когда пауза затягивается. Савамура чертыхается и подхватывает турку с огня.

— Ладно, — говорит он, возясь с кружками. Как-то слишком усердно. — В понедельник схожу к врачу.

Он наконец ставит кружку перед Куроо, но не садится напротив, а остается стоять, без энтузиазма потягивая из своей. Наверное, что-то опять пошло не так, думает Куроо. Но в упор не может понять, что именно.

К вечеру субботы ветер окончательно сдувает все следы ночного ливня, и Куроо собирается домой. 

— Оставайся, — повторяет Савамура. Вообще, он это говорит… периодически. Может, по привычке, а может, и всерьез. Но Куроо отшучивается, или его ждет работа, или другие дела… 

— Увидимся, — говорит он и выходит. 

Возможно, в этом году повезет; тогда зима будет сухой, не слишком холодной. А возможно, и нет. Поэтому проводить сезон надо в любом случае, ведь кто когда отказывался от повода. Клубы собираются на парковке давно закрытого маленького аэродрома. Обсудить моторы, напробоваться крафтового пива, урвать поцелуй-другой у самых хорошеньких девушек. Или что посерьезнее.

Хотя для Куроо они скорее часть антуража. Говорят, байки и их наездники привлекают самых ветреных пташек. Пожалуй, отчасти это правда. Серьезным в этой среде не нравится, во всяком случае, насколько Куроо может судить. Его мать, например, не захотела или не смогла вписаться, а ее Куроо помнит серьезной. Короче, вроде как они и ветреные, а стоит встретиться пару раз, как сразу все начинает меняться. Причем не в лучшую сторону. Поэтому иногда, для разнообразия, можно, главное — не позволить им увлечься. Да и секс с парнями обычно острее. Хотя Куроо в голову не могло прийти, что самый удобный вариант найдется буквально под носом, в дружественном клубе. Как и то, что Савамура откроется вот так — безрассудно, совершенно не задумавшись о последствиях. 

Сейчас Савамуру привычно окружает пестрая стайка. Куроо, немного дорисовывая картинку в воображении, не может не признать: с хрупкой милашкой на каждой руке тот смотрится довольно органично. Импозантно.

— Кай, — зовет Куроо. — А у Савамуры была девушка?

Кай задумывается на секунду, потягивая пиво.

— Не припомню. Из этих вроде бы нет.

— Ему бы родители кого-то подобрали, — фыркает Яку. Он сидит, прислонившись к колесу и вытянув ноги, и внимательно следит за всеми. — Посерьезнее.

Куроо понятия не имеет, что у Савамуры с родителями, да и зачем оно ему. Может, дали погулять, а потом правда появятся на пороге с будущей дамой сердца под мышкой. И такое бывает. Девочки тем временем явно упрашивают их прокатить, потому что Ямагучи, например, уже солидно наворачивает круги по периметру, а за спиной у него дрожит маленькая блондиночка. Хината, Кагеяма и Лев пока в принципе не поняли, зачем это все, зато Тора с Танакой чуть не лопаются от счастья, купаясь во внимании. Цукишима только напрасно всех распаляет, вытянув бесконечные ноги в белых брюках и сурово хмурясь на любого, кто подумывает прикоснуться к нему или его Дьяволу. Девушка в университете делает его равнодушным ко всем просьбам и заигрываниям. Сказать по правде, Куроо бы сам с ним прокатился. Дьявол… Дьявол всегда казался ему воплощенным сексом. В салоне он ходил вокруг, борясь с желанием очертить все вызывающе дерзкие линии корпуса. Возвращался пару раз. А потом увидел Кавасаки. 

Пожалуй, Цукишиме надо предложить на следующий пикник захватить философский словарь, поверх него можно презрительно поглядывать, а еще он достаточно тяжелый, чтобы прихлопнуть самых смелых.

— Клуб упертых холостяков? — Куроо вздрагивает, выныривая из мыслей, и оборачивается на голос. — Прием открыт?

— Присаживайся, — любезно приглашает Яку, и Суга прислоняется бедром к байку совсем рядом с Куроо.

— Что же ты не спасаешь своего президента?

— Он не просил, — Суга пожимает плечами, — и теперь сам за себя.

Правда, Савамура не выглядит так, будто его надо спасать. Улыбается, что-то объясняет, и Куроо с такого расстояния не видит, но знает, что в уголках глаз собираются морщинки. Повезет девочке, которая сегодня уедет на Голде, почему-то с оттенком раздражения думает он. 

— Какая из них приглянулась? — вдруг спрашивает Суга, подтолкнув локтем и хитро улыбаясь. Паршивец. Куроо не сомневается, что Суга все прекрасно знает, такой у них с Савамурой уровень взаимопонимания и… доверия, наверное?

— Блондинка, — скалится Куроо, и Суга делает вид, что внимательно оценивает кого-то из щебечущей стайки.

— У блондинки сегодня есть все шансы, — соглашается он, и Куроо вдруг снова дергает раздражением. — Кстати, а вон и тобой заинтересовались.

Вокруг Кавасаки задумчиво ходит высокая девушка, осматривает крылья, обводит зеркала по воздуху. Ее короткие волосы выкрашены в цвета пламени, и, когда низкое солнце выглядывает из-за туч, кажется, на голове у нее пожар.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Куроо, подойдя.

— О, так это твой, — отвечает девушка. — Красавец. Я бы не отказалась прокатиться на таком, — она прислоняется бедром к крылу и улыбается. — На полной скорости.

— На полной, — легко отвечает Куроо, — я пассажиров не вожу.

Она разочарованно вздергивает бровь.

— Я хороший пассажир. Вдруг передумаешь.

Куроо нравится ее голос, нравится она сама.

— Вокруг парковки…

— Ну же, не разочаровывай меня.

— Ладно, — фыркает Куроо. — Садись. До развязки и обратно.

— Посмотрим, — говорит она и уверенно устраивается на заднем сидении.

До развязки не получается. Риса, а может, Рина, или Руми, обнимает крепко и тихо рассказывает, что бы сделала с Куроо, будь у нее такая возможность. Не очень подробно, во избежание, но достаточно, чтобы заинтересовать. Через тонкую кожу куртки Куроо чувствует твердые бусины ее сосков, мягкость груди, особое, женское тепло тела. 

— Уговорила, — смеется он. — Далеко живешь?

Оказывается, не очень. На коже у обоих все еще острота металла и бензина, но до душа дело не доходит. Куроо обводит языком замысловатые узоры под грудью — слишком яркие и пестрые на белой коже, — а в ответ острые ногти оставляют следы на его плечах. Входит плавно, особо не торопясь, но Руми стонет, дышит часто-часто, невольно заставляя приспосабливаться к ее ритму. Раскидывает колени и притягивает Куроо к себе, жадно целуя, потом обвивает ногами талию. Легкая, тонкая — можно поднять без проблем. Податливая. Куроо подхватывает ее под спину, легко прикусывает сосок, и она с готовностью выгибается, уже практически на весу в его руках. И двигается почти что за него, подкручивая бедрами, забирая все, что ей нужно. А разогнавшись до предела, вдруг на секунду тормозит и с протяжным низким стоном стискивает Куроо, содрогаясь в мелких спазмах. Стискивает так крепко, что и его прошивает короткий, но сильный оргазм, и он толкается еще глубже, вжимая ее в матрас, в сбитые напрочь подушки.

Она остается дома, а Куроо возвращается на пикник, не отказав себе в удовольствии пролететь почти прямой участок дороги от шоссе. Кто-то уже включил музыку — старый джей-рок, ну надо же, — и Бокуто приветственно машет шпажками с ароматными сочными осьминожками. Вообще Куроо не очень любит истеричный надрыв Тоши, но этому вечеру, с первыми летящими паутинками и пестрыми облаками, набухшими дождем по горизонту, он подходит.

Савамуры нигде нет.

Ближе к ноябрю все как с цепи срываются, считая своим долгом до Рождества успеть захватить пару новых сегментов рынка, разработать несколько мегастратегий и перевыполнить план-другой. В коротких перерывах между заказами Куроо едва успевает разобраться с самыми срочными клубными делами. Кандидатуру Льва наконец одобряют; он с гордостью влезает в куртку и долго крутится на месте, спрашивая каждого, хорошо ли видна алая отстрочка. Оценив неизбежность надвигающегося Нового года, Куроо прихватывает Кая — чисто из вредности, — и они вдвоем полдня просиживают штаны на собрании районной администрации, чтобы утвердить все моменты с выездом; Кай делает умное лицо, а Куроо работает, спрятавшись за его широкой спиной. 

Из рабочей эйфории его снова вырывает звонок Яку.

— Бесстрашный лидер, ты где?!

Куроо молча, но выразительно удивляется в никуда, а Яку тоже молча, но еще более выразительно закатывает глаза так, что аж слышно.

— Рождество, эй! Романтичные традиции!

Куроо прислушивается к себе и решает, что, пожалуй, и правда не прочь развеяться.

Ничего романтичного, правда, нет; есть любимый бар, есть дартс, ну и если кому повезло — то девушки, у которых уж точно другие представления о романтике и которым, пожалуй, повезло меньше всех. Декабрь выдался сухой и теплый, даже ближе к ночи можно спокойно катиться, не опасаясь ледка. Это Куроо и делает, оставив все рабочие вопросы дома и позволив себе насладиться скоростью и густым горьковатым воздухом.

Парковка забита; он умудряется найти местечко в дальнем углу, но тут же видит, что начали явно без него. Рыжая шевелюра Хинаты попала прямо под фонарь, аж глазам больно, рядом с ним — Азумане и, кажется, Танака, а напротив…

— Малыш, вставай на свой самокат и дуй домой, уже поздно, — посмеивается Кугури. Дайшо как-то нервно и ревниво кружит у своего байка, а остальные парни из Нохеби создают атмосферу, иначе это Куроо назвать не может. — Девочка пусть сама извинится, раз ее друг струхнул.

Куроо это не нравится, но он понимает, что если появится в поле зрения Дайшо, все тут же покатится прямиком в ад. Девочка? Ах да, за спиной у Хинаты дрожит та маленькая блондиночка, которая обычно не отходит от Ямагучи. Что они натворили, интересно.

— Не трогай Ячи-сан, ты! — задыхается Хината, и тут дверь бара хлопает и на крыльцо вылетают Савамура и Ямагучи.

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Ваши детишки, — ядовито говорит Дайшо, — решили пофоткаться на моем байке. Вы их плохо воспитываете, Савамура-сан.

А, теперь понятно. Вроде все знают, как Дайшо дрожит над своим кастомом. Некстати вспоминается, что обвившуюся вокруг бака змею красил Суга, да и вообще за байк ответственно его ателье. Вот уж истинные нейтралы. Куроо бы никого из Нохеби на порог мастерской не пустил. Танака дергается у Азумане в руках, но Савамура останавливает его коротким взглядом.

— Я так понял, ребята уже извинились, — чтобы авторитетно возвышаться, ему рост не нужен.

— А я сказал, что извинения приму только от красотки. Раз ей так понравился мой байк…

— Кто-то сейчас неправильно оценивает ситуацию. — Савамура виден со спины, но можно представить, как внушительно смотрятся его скрещенные на груди руки. На месте Дайшо Куроо бы подумал, прежде чем настаивать. — Кажется, Ячи-сан не горит желанием принимать твое приглашение.

— Не жадничай, Савамура, — усмехается Дайшо. — У тебя уже есть одна блондиночка...

— Кстати, а где она? — подает голос Нумай.

— Видать, на байк сесть не смогла, — подхватывает Сегуро. — Одолжил бы нам ее, Савамура? На денек? Наверное, лучше подстилочка, чем братик был, дольше держ…

Савамура бьет без замаха, но так, что все отчетливо слышат хруст, и Сегуро, взвыв, отлетает на свой байк и вместе с ним валится на землю. Танака, вырвавшись наконец из хватки Азумане, с боевым кличем кидается на Кугури, из бара выглядывает Онага, тут же орет что-то внутрь, и через пару секунд на парковке начинается феерия. Куроо смотрит, но видит только Савамуру — как он уходит от удара и врубается локтем в чей-то нос, как разлетаются темные брызги, попадая ему на руку; как он дышит, и ныряет, и как… Куроо, кажется, узнает эту ярость, но сейчас она гораздо сильнее и больше похожа на скручивающийся до предела торнадо, который, если его отпустить, поломает все вокруг — в том числе и самого Савамуру. Куроо осознает, что вцепился в руль, только когда пальцы начинает сводить судорогой, и еще минута требуется, чтобы понять: он хочет Савамуру до одури, вот такого — бешеного, эффектного в своей убийственной, пугающей, но какой-то ледяной злости. 

Когда ребята из Фукуродани и Некомы наконец растаскивают всех и Суга уводит Савамуру подальше, Куроо набирает его номер.

— Да?

— Хорошо дрался, — говорит Куроо и сам чувствует, какой у него пиздец с голосом. — Жажду перевязать твои раны.

— Суга вполне…

— Савамура, — перебивает Куроо. — Ты же слышишь, я знаю.

Савамура молчит. Куроо смотрит на его силуэт чуть в стороне от фонарей — все еще напряженный, накачанный адреналином, — и даже не пытается успокоить дыхание.

— Хорошо, — наконец слышит он, и что-то в тоне ему совсем не нравится. — Езжай, я догоню.

И Савамура сбрасывает звонок, а яростную жестикуляцию Суги прекрасно видно и без яркого света.

Куроо все же приводит мысли в порядок, прежде чем выехать на дорогу. Не торопится особо, зная, что Суга так просто не отпустит. И все вроде нормально, но вдруг сноп света от фары, освещающий дорогу впереди, слабеет, хотя и разгорается снова через пару секунд. Возможно, показалось, но на всякий случай Куроо еще притормаживает. И не зря: фара подмигивает, тускнеет, снова мигает и наконец гаснет. 

Хорошо, что поток практически отсутствует, позволяя без особых проблем добраться до островка безопасности. Хорошо, что это фара, а не что-то другое, катить байк по обочине — удовольствие сомнительное. Позвонив в автосервис, он собирается набрать Савамуру, но тут рация в шлеме оживает.

— Это ты там прохлаждаешься?

— Да у тебя глаз-алмаз.

Савамура сворачивает на островок. Он вроде тоже пришел в себя, но в развороте плеч все еще видна настороженность. Ожидание опасности или боли.

— Что сломал?

— Фара сдохла.

— И не поехал дальше? Я впечатлен твоим уровнем ответственности.

Куроо крысится. То, что он ездит быстро, не значит, что безответственно. Но у Савамуры свои понятия.

— Сколько ждать?

Куроо пожимает плечами.

— Сказали, до получаса.

— Ладно, — Савамура нахохливается и тут же морщится. 

— Все цело?

— Жить буду. 

Хотя задержка эта совсем некстати, Куроо никогда не отказывается полюбоваться Савамурой, даже если тот просто сидит и смотрит на дорогу. Пожалуй, одна из причин, по которым к нему так тянет: в нем есть внутреннее спокойствие — то, что Куроо и не снилось. Кажется, если позволить, оно затопит и удержит в равновесии, а Савамуре от этого совершенно не убудет. Не как якорь, нет — скорее стабилизатор. Правда, сейчас Куроо видит, как буря прорывается на поверхность, но волны утихнут рано или поздно. Савамура их угомонит.

Отпустив доползший эвакуатор, Куроо устраивается за спиной у Савамуры, не преминув скользнуть руками по плечам.

— Я готов отработать, — почти шепчет он Савамуре на ухо, придвигаясь ближе. Тот хмыкает.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Куроо забирается под кожанку, цепляет пояс штанов, хоть и знает, что еще несколько сантиметров вниз — и он останется на этом островке.

— Поехали уже.

— Чем быстрее ты начнешь вести себя прилично, тем быстрее мы поедем.

Куроо демонстративно вздыхает, надевает шлем, долго и показательно выбирает максимально безопасный вариант, куда положить руки.

Он честно старается следить за дорогой, но его слегка ведет. Что бы Куроо ни говорил про Голду, как бы ни изощрялся в остроумии, ее спокойная мощь очень подходит Савамуре. И против обоих у Куроо нет шансов, особенно когда он чувствует каждое движение при поворотах и маневрах. Быстрее, думает он, хотя бы чуть быстрее.

Когда они вкатываются в гараж, он хватает Савамуру поперек груди, не давая встать, нетерпеливо стаскивает шлем и утыкается носом Савамуре между лопаток, вдыхая запах кожи, ветра и автострады.

— Куроо…

— У тебя очень удобный байк, — как бы удивленно заявляет Куроо. — Я не ожидал. Можем никуда не идти.

Савамура удивленно оборачивается.

— Это… не самая удачная идея.

— О, все будет супер, — Куроо ухмыляется и сосредоточенно избавляет Савамуру от кожанки, тут же прикусывая загривок над сбившимся воротом свитера. 

— Падать будет больно.

— Да брось, этот диван даже я не раскачаю, — если только подножка не сломается. Савамура сомневается — и вообще-то правильно делает. — Зато обеспечим приятные воспоминания.

— Ну, этих и без тебя хватает, — возможно, машинально отбривает Савамура, но слова все равно колются. Хрен с вами, мысленно отмахивается Куроо.

— Уникальные тогда. Я надеюсь.

Футболка летит следом за свитером, Куроо справляется с молнией на штанах и понимает, что шансы у него очень неплохие. Савамура все же высвобождается из рук, слезает с байка и разворачивается.

— Я все-таки…

Куроо перетекает на его место, подтягиваясь по нагретой коже, прогибаясь. Медленно ведет молнию куртки вниз, спускает ее с плеч, позволяя мягко стечь на пол. Стаскивает пуловер вместе с футболкой, расправляет плечи. Савамура стонет — коротко, как-то беспомощно — и целует Куроо в шею, прямо под челюстью — любимое место у обоих. Куроо подтаскивает его ближе, требовательно дергает пояс штанов. Свои тоже долой, Куроо мгновенно выпутывается из них и возвращается на сидение, пытаясь устроиться, пока Савамура рыщет по карманам в поисках смазки. По ходу дела точно придется импровизировать. 

Когда Савамура наконец садится у него за спиной, у Куроо перехватывает дыхание. 

— Чуть вперед, — хрипло говорит Савамура, и Куроо послушно двигается, руки сами ложатся на руль. Байк под ним дремлет, остывая, но не отпуская ощущений от сегодняшней поездки: убегающий под колеса асфальт, довольный рокот мотора, приветственные проблески фликеров. Пульс зашкаливает, желание бьется в крови, и, когда Савамура осторожно вводит палец, Куроо стонет в голос. 

Вообще-то, «осторожно» его совершенно не устраивает. Савамуре это не понравится, но Куроо знает, что позволит ему байк. Поэтому постепенно начинает отвечать, заставляя Савамуру скользить глубже, сильнее… Вот только тот не поддается, крепко стискивает плечо, удерживая на месте.

— Притормози, эй.

— А ты не отвлекайся! — Куроо стряхивает руку, изворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Савамуру и… Блядь, как он хорош. Чернила струятся по коже, кое-где вливаясь в тени от дурацкого гаражного света, а где-то — в расплывающиеся пятна синяков, все мышцы напряжены, вены сходятся в низ живота. Куроо зажмуривается, резко насаживается на пальцы.

— Куроо! 

— Не делай из меня целочку, Савамура, — цедит он и слышит странный вздох.

— А ты не сломай себе что-нибудь ценное.

Ах так, думает Куроо. Ладно. Он знает, что у Савамуры пунктик на его спине. И если не сможет распалить так, чтобы заставить забыть об осторожности… Он переставляет ноги, ища новые точки опоры. Упирается руками в бак, отталкивается, прогибаясь назад — медленно, чувственно. Почти сводит лопатки, теперь двигая бедрами очень плавно, но широко, не сдерживаясь. И это работает — Савамура шипит сквозь зубы, дергается вперед, не сдержавшись, но тут же замирает. Обманчиво ласковым движением запускает пальцы Куроо в волосы, а потом резко сгребает их в кулак и тянет, заставляя выгнуться еще сильнее, ровно до того, как боль в напрягшихся мышцах не станет ощутимой. 

— Я тебя выебу как следует, обещаю, — шепчет он. — Но сейчас…

— Сейчас. И потом тоже. 

Савамура коротко рыкает и, чуть ли не оттолкнув Куроо, слезает с байка.

— Какого… — возмущение лопается, когда на загривок ложится тяжелая ладонь. Савамура гладит, будто кота, с нажимом, от холки до хвоста, и, совсем как кот, Куроо выгибается, не зная, то ли вывернуться из-под ласки, то ли прижаться крепче. Повернув голову, он видит линии татуировки на бедре, видит член Савамуры — толстый, обвитый рельефными венами. Взять бы его в рот сейчас…

Савамура опускается на колено, буквально фиксирует бедра Куроо и прикусывает кожу под ягодицей. Засасывает обстоятельно, царапает зубами, отпускает на секунду, чтобы подуть прохладой, и тут же втягивает снова, пока от этой точки не начинает разливаться слабая тянущая боль. Тогда поцелуи двигаются дальше, к пояснице, и Куроо тихо стонет от каждого. У него стоит так, что в глазах темнеет, но он не может пошевелиться — железная хватка не позволяет. Пытается дотянуться одной рукой, но Савамура попросту встряхивает его, показывая — не рыпайся. Теперь поцелуи спускаются вниз, Савамура приостанавливается для вдоха, размашисто ведет языком между ягодиц и буквально ввинчивается внутрь. Куроо забывает, как дышать, он никогда не был таким… раскрытым, таким беспомощным, и в то же время — в таких надежных руках. 

— Дай… Дайчи, пожалуйста…

Савамура не останавливается. В теле начинает искрить, от каждого синяка, от языка Савамуры и его коротких, резких выдохов разбегаются невидимые пока стримеры, ширятся, зажигая каждый следующий нерв, а потом Куроо шарахает разрядом.

Савамура держит его, не давая упасть, не давая судорожно двигать бедрами, и от этого все еще острее. Наконец последние отголоски стихают, и Савамура осторожно опускает его на сидение.

— Мммм… — бормочет Куроо. — Сейчас, буквально… Потерпи еще чуть-чуть. 

В нем не осталось ни одной мышцы, ни одной косточки. Савамура — скорее всего, неосознанно — поглаживает большим пальцем, успокаивая то ли Куроо, то ли себя. Еще немного…

— Давай, — выдыхает Куроо.

— Уверен?

— Давай уже.

Савамура снова садится. Укладывает Куроо, который совершенно не способен сопротивляться, так, чтобы было удобнее. Толкается внутрь и сразу до конца, не давая времени на передышку. Не очень приятно, но Куроо только морщится. Теперь он уже точно не будет брыкаться, этот раунд остался не за ним. Он бы сжался покрепче, но даже это лень, а Савамура все равно уже близок к оргазму, Куроо знает: тот замедляется, парадоксально, почти останавливается, дыша очень глубоко, а потом двигается резко, входит до упора и замирает, пульсируя внутри. И Куроо все-таки ругается сквозь зубы, потому что в сексе без презерватива ему нравится все, кроме такого финала. 

Наконец Савамура выскальзывает, вздыхает, возится, наверное, пытаясь найти, чем вытереть их обоих. Байку ничего, кроме полной помывки, не поможет. А двигаться все еще неохота, пусть даже по внутренней стороне бедра неприятно стекает вязкая капля.

— Доволен? — спрашивает Савамура.

Куроо лениво, но согласно мычит, когда на голову ему прилетает что-то, что оказывается мягкой чистой фланелью.

— Надеюсь, отмывать байк тебе так же понравится, — и Савамура уходит в дом. А Куроо, в общем-то, предвидел подобный исход, поэтому, с трудом отлепившись от байка, кое-как приводит себя в порядок и принимается за дело. А то потом будет совсем кошмар.

В итоге сил хватает только на быстрый душ и то, чтобы упасть на диван. Куроо вяло крутит телефон в руках, прикидывая, чем ему грозит потеря байка на время починки, когда в гостиной появляется Савамура.

— Такси будешь вызывать?

Куроо смотрит непонимающе.

— Я решил, тебе этого, — Савамура делает жест в сторону гаража, — хватило на ближайшие пару недель.

— Вообще не собирался, — Куроо хмурится.

— Закажи тогда пиццу, — Савамура, развернувшись, опять исчезает в кухне.

— Мексиканскую! — мстительно орет Куроо, зная о нелюбви к острому.

— Да хоть гавайскую, — слышит он в ответ и в конце концов заказывает маргариту.

Савамура мажет чем-то синяки, чуть морщась, и садится работать. Куроо тоже пытается дочитать статью, но это уже пятая попытка, и она точно так же, как предыдущие, заканчивается провалом. Татуировки Савамуры сейчас прячутся под мягким домашним свитером, но и без них есть на что посмотреть. Если подумать… Если подумать, Куроо ни разу не сидел вот так у Савамуры дома, не в постели, не на кухне за чашкой кофе перед дорогой, а просто… рядом. Они виделись на выездах, в гараже, а что еще было нужно? Куроо вздыхает, недолго возится в подушках и задремывает под тихий шорох клавиш.

Савамура будит его, чтобы отконвоировать в постель. Проснувшись, но не до конца, Куроо забирается на него сверху, почти ложится, но слышит резкий вдох и вспоминает про помятые ребра. Тогда, поднявшись на руках, он плавно двигает бедрами, всем телом, провоцируя Савамуру, потому что трахаться лень, но лежать рядом и ничего не делать как-то странно. Савамура приподнимается за поцелуем, широкой ладонью обхватывает их обоих — неторопливо, мягко, уверенно. Сжимает чуть сильнее, и Куроо тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы, пытается дотянуться до шеи, не сгибая рук, не наваливаясь. Его слегка ведет, сон так и не отпустил до конца и теперь вьется вокруг, кружа голову. 

— Куроо, — шепчет Савамура едва слышно. — Я бы… — и давится вздохом, не договорив.

Утром Куроо просыпается в пустой квартире, в которой еще пахнет свежим кофе. Он даже подумывает остаться до вечера, может, развести Савамуру на то, чтобы тот его отвез домой. Но в телефоне ждет сообщение с короткой инструкцией, как закрыть дверь без ключа, так что Куроо, вызвав такси, ей следует.

Он понятия не имеет, что у Савамуры за внезапные трудности, и разбираться не имеет никакого желания. Может, зимняя хандра, а может, экзистенциальный кризис. Пару раз Куроо появляется в гараже, успевает еще поработать над поворотами на площадке, а потом погода портится, и он раздраженно сидит дома. Особенно демонстративно — в День Святого Валентина, и перестает брать трубку задолго до того, как вся Некома звонит по второму кругу. 

Он прекрасно представляет, что происходит сейчас в баре. Лев, конечно, привел Алису, и от этого Яку, конечно, сам не свой. А еще врал, что любит короткие волосы. Хотя со школы вкусы могли и поменяться. Или дело в том, что перед Алисой и правда очень сложно устоять. Кай и Суга искренне радуются этой неловкости, Тора и Танака, как всегда, обвешиваются девочками по самые уши… и Савамура привычно окружен поклонницами. Только выбирай, кого назвать своей валентинкой. Можно, пожалуй, и не ограничиваться одной. 

Куроо всерьез подумывает поехать в какой-нибудь клуб. Потом, когда отсутствие энтузиазма в отношении безымянных членов больше не получается отрицать, — позвонить Савамуре. Но даже в шуме бара, музыке и чьем-то смехе он наверняка услышит рядом женский голос, и тогда будут жертвы.

Хотя, в общем-то, его это не должно волновать — пусть себе катает девочек, пусть заводит жену, детей, кому это когда мешало, при большом желании? Которого у Савамуры явно хватает. Не должно волновать — а вот поди ж ты. И сам факт этого волнения раздражает едва ли не больше, чем чужой предполагаемый экзистенциальный кризис. 

Куроо примерно помнит основной состав самых преданных, постоянно присутствующих поклонниц и целенаправленно начинает представлять Савамуру с ними. Фигуристая брюнетка, самая бойкая, с мальчишеской стрижкой и озорной улыбкой. Тихоня, у которой в глазах пляшут черти, а рука вечно оказывается у Савамуры на бедре. Но даже перебрав всех, Куроо не добивается ничего, кроме головной боли и желания сесть на байк и рвануть куда глаза глядят на предельной. К сожалению, на улице подморозило, а склонностью к самоубийству Куроо никогда не страдал. Так что он, закинув телефон куда подальше, просто ложится спать в надежде, что с утра валентиновы чары рассеются и все станет как обычно.

Не становится.

Куроо выдерживает еще пару дней, а потом набирает номер.

— У меня тут выдались свободные выходные, — говорит он.

— Приезжай, — после паузы отвечает Савамура, но не вешает трубку, как обычно, а добавляет, — только не гони, пожалуйста.

Савамура вроде такой, как обычно, но странная злость, которая раскачала его внутреннее равновесие еще в Рождество, все-таки прорывается. В мелочах, слишком крепко сжатых пальцах, слишком резких движениях, голосе, в котором почти не осталось меда, зато оказался избыток специй. И в странной, всему противоречащей ненасытности. В какой-то момент Куроо откатывается в сторону от солнечной полосы, протянувшейся поперек подушек, и говорит:

— Следующий раунд — только если мы меняемся. Иначе я на байк не сяду.

Савамура озадачивается, потом пожимает плечами.

— Можно попробовать.

— Попробовать? Ты во мне сомневаешься?

Савамура фыркает.

— Как можно. Нет, если и сомневаюсь, то скорее в себе.

— Почему? Тебе не нравится? — Куроо не очень понимает ход разговора, но теперь ему уже любопытно.

— Не знаю.

— Савамура, — с обманчивым терпением говорит Куроо, а тот выпускает на волю свою блядскую ямочку. Куроо даже забывает на секунду, что хотел сказать, потому что этот хитрый взгляд… Этот хитрый, озорной взгляд он помнит с самой первой их встречи, которая в целом прошла не слишком тепло и приятно, если подумать. — Тебе не нравится или ты не пробовал?

— Не пробовал.

— А… почему?

— Не знаю, — смеется Савамура. — Не хотелось. Но раз ты предлагаешь…

Где-то в груди всплескивает предвкушение.

— Еще как.

— А это не больно? — с притворным ужасом спрашивает Савамура.

— Нет… если повезло с верхним, — усмехается Куроо и слышит в ответ с готовностью подхваченное:

— А мне, конечно, невероятно повезло!

— Несказанно. Если не понравится, мы в любой момент можем…

— Разберусь, — ворчит Савамура, переворачивается на живот и подминает под себя подушку.

Куроо не торопится. Согревает смазку в пальцах, любуясь Савамурой. Широкие плечи, четко прорисованные мускулы, изгиб позвоночника. Мощные крылья лопаток. Дремлющая сейчас сила, известная Куроо не понаслышке. И чернильные детали, проступающие сквозь разорванную кожу, будто бы и правда двигаются. Пугают, завораживают. Чистой рукой Куроо обводит их, то нажимая сильнее, то едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, порой царапая, и Савамура довольно потягивается, наслаждаясь лаской. Он совершенно расслаблен, пока Куроо просто дразнит, но, когда первый палец скользит внутрь, бицепсы напрягаются, стискивая подушку. Куроо двигается плавно, едва заметно нажимая, всматриваясь в каждое мелкое, часто непроизвольное движение. Он добавляет второй палец, поворачивает их, и Савамура вздрагивает.

— Еще раз.

— Так?

— Мммм, — Савамура приподнимается на локтях. — Так, да, — выдыхает он. Тени стекают с плеч, как машинное масло, скапливаясь у поясницы; Куроо слизывает их, заставляя Савамуру выгнуться. На третьем пальце Савамура отталкивается от постели, становясь на четвереньки, потом раздвигает колени, проседая ниже, раскрываясь. Куроо придерживает его за бедро, хотя придерживать надо вообще-то себя. 

— Рано, — говорит он и проходится пальцами по нужной точке. Рисунок на спине Савамуры снова меняется, когда тот сводит лопатки. Ему приятно, но он словно прислушивается к себе — и не понимает, достаточно ли. Куроо уже привык к стремлению Савамуры взять все в свои руки, порой буквально и так, что не вырвешься. Сейчас такой возможности нет, но Куроо пока не знает, что это может изменить. Возможно… По всему сказанному раньше, по реакциям Савамуры Куроо подозревает, что для него секс — определенные, возможно даже, предопределенные ответы организма на разные действия, чистая физиология. Но как это без набора приправ — личного отношения, восприятия ситуаций, — которые неизменно делают коктейль непредсказуемым и порой взрывоопасным?

Когда Куроо толкается внутрь сам, Савамура замирает. Возбуждение наверняка отступило, осталась растерянность. Куроо входит еще чуть глубже, а потом мягко наваливается, заставляя Савамуру опуститься на матрас, как он лежал в самом начале. Так Савамура чувствует его вес, его движения — и как сжимаются бедра, словно по бокам байка, и как меняется дыхание.

— Помнишь, как трахал меня на байке? — негромко, низко говорит Куроо, зная, что тепло ложится на самое чувствительное место за ухом. Савамура фыркает. — Просто зафиксировал, не давая выбора ни в чем. Зная, что я хотел совсем по-другому. — Савамура напрягается, но Куроо легко прикусывает проступившую на плече мышцу. — Чшш.

Он покачивает бедрами — неглубоко, не особо продавливая. 

— Иногда нужно делать что-то непривычное. Иногда нужно позволять это сделать с собой. Отдавать контроль, забываться. И всегда, всегда получать удовольствие.

Савамура рвано вздыхает, пытается приподнять бедра, сжимается вокруг Куроо — и тот тоже на секунду теряет контроль, вталкиваясь с размаху. Короткое ругательство Савамуры отрезвляет, Куроо приподнимается на руках, собираясь выскользнуть, но Савамура хватает его над коленом.

— Нет, нет, мне нравится. Так… Словно жар копится, но очень медленно. Продолжай… мне нравится, — снова повторяет он, но Куроо все равно поднимается и переворачивает Савамуру на спину. Вдруг хочется ощутить его в себе. Это знакомо и создает иллюзию, будто Куроо что-то отдает. И не особо напрягается при этом. Он уже собирается опуститься на Савамуру, наплевав на последствия, но руки на талии удерживают, не позволяют.

— Куроо, — просит Савамура. — Закончи со мной как начал.

Может быть, у Куроо теперь тоже пунктик на его спине, но так видна вздымающаяся грудь, резкие росчерки ключиц, так видно выражение лица. И он уже не сдерживается, подхватывая Савамуру под колени и задавая свой ритм, быстрый, грубый. А Савамура все равно не может — отдаться, расслабиться, борется с собой и с Куроо, не получая от себя той самой определенной — предопределенной — реакции. Куроо перехватывает его руку на члене, крепко сжимает ствол и двигается на противоходе, одновременно почти выскальзывая и накрывая ладонью головку, и обратно — вглубь, вниз, пальцем по уздечке. 

— Не гони, — выдыхает он.

Ответного взгляда он не понимает, но Савамура, явно сделав над собой усилие, как-то весь расслабляется, становясь почти податливым в руках Куроо. А Куроо, получив наконец свободу, пользуется ей, ища нужный темп, нужный угол, следя за тем, как Савамура прикусывает губу, как дышит. О себе он не особо думает, потому что просчет вариантов помогает не кончить раньше времени. 

— Так… еще, — вдруг выгибается Савамура, закидывая ногу Куроо на бедро и подталкивая к себе, в себя. Он вроде хочет что-то сделать, но, кажется, понимает: надо просто оседлать волну, и та сама его потащит. На предплечьях вздуваются вены, когда он цепляется то за простыни, то за подушку. В ямке под горлом собираются капли, и он так красив, когда задыхается под Куроо, что…

— Отпусти, Савамура, — шепчет Куроо и буквально видит, как по телу Савамуры прокатывается оргазм, потом понимает, что — да, рука забрызгана спермой, а потом кончает сам.

Савамура сам не звонит — никогда не звонил, — но теперь и остаться тоже не просит.

Весну встречают все на том же аэродроме, где и в помине нет сакуры, но кто-то привез внушительного размера ветку и гордо водрузил в самом центре треков, размеченных для джимханы. Когда Куроо вкатывается на парковку, народ уже слоняется между конусами, запоминая трассу. Эндуровцы забились в дальний угол, где высятся рампы, и оттуда слышны резкие взревы моторов, вопли и хохот. Отметившись у организаторов, Куроо ненадолго присоединяется к броуновскому движению вокруг препятствий, а потом замечает за одним из потрепанных пластиковых столиков Савамуру — как ни странно, без гарема.

— Где же твои поклонницы? Заблудились? 

— Сказали, что пока не в силах встать, — невозмутимо отвечает Савамура, а Куроо, прямо скажем, таращится, пока смена темы не заставляет мобилизоваться. — Уже ознакомился с трассой?

— Ничего нового. А ты?

— Я не участвую. Буду любоваться на вас.

Куроо надувается, потому что честно хотел посмотреть, как Савамура будет перекладывать триста пятьдесят кило Голды. В этом году они не тренировались вместе, но с прошлой весны Куроо помнит, как тот рисовал круги, и выглядело это очень внушительно. Он уже собирается сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но тут на стул напротив приземляется Ивайзуми.

— Куроо, — заявляет он мрачным тоном. — Нам надо серьезно поговорить.

Куроо стонет и закрывает лицо руками, а Савамура, гад, усмехается, потому что прекрасно знает, о чем пойдет речь. И догадывается, в который раз. Все потому, что Куроо — классический представитель выбранной им социальной группы во всем, кроме походов в тату-салоны. На нем нет ни единой чернильной точки, и конечно, почти два метра нетронутого тела подпаливают всех окрестных мастеров. Где-то несомненно существуют пул и ставки, и ушки у тех, кто находится поблизости, сразу навостряются, но сегодня им ничего не светит.

— Я сделаю тебе хорошо, — пугающе продолжает Ивайзуми, стряхивая пепел с сигареты на краешек стола. — Вот Савамура подтвердит.

Савамура послушно кивает. Его спина — работа Ивайзуми, и да, тот — прекрасный мастер монохрома и полутонов, но…

— Я тверд и незыблем, — отвечает Куроо.

— А я ночами не сплю.

— Ваши девушки должны быть счастливы, — вклинивается Савамура с самым невинным видом.

— Короче, я пришлю пару эскизов, — заключает Ивайзуми и, сдув пепел в воздух, уходит. Если подумать, у него странный способ завоевывать сердце.

— Не поддавайся, — говорит Савамура, когда окружающие понимают, что ситуация не изменилась, и теряют интерес. — Тебе это не нужно. 

Куроо корчит рожи, скребет ногтем пятнышко на пластике, но отскрести не получается.

— Можешь взять эскизы и попросить Сугу их нарисовать.

Куроо смотрит, как за несколько столиков от них Суга увлеченно втолковывает что-то своим партнерам по ателье, подкрепляя рассуждения молниеносными иллюстрациями. Судя по лицам, правда, их не особо впечатляет. Во всяком случае, змей на байках всякого отребья Суга рисует отменно, не поспоришь.

— Что, ты доверишь меня Суге? — Куроо вздергивает бровь, вспомнив шоу с перченым мороженым.

— Вопрос в том, — смеется Савамура, — доверю ли я Сугу тебе.

И это уже не просто неприятный укол, от которого легко отмахнуться. Потому что, несмотря на смех, не ощущается как шутка. Не вполне.

— Кругом враги, — сухо говорит Куроо и, стараясь не отшвырнуть стул, встает и идет к линии старта, где теперь клубятся участники.

Несмотря ни на что, ему удается выкинуть из головы лишнюю ерунду, унять раздражение. Байк ведет себя идеально, послушно ложится в повороты, плетет змейку, хорошо ускоряется на ровных участках. А потом на круговом заднее колесо все-таки убегает, и Куроо даже не успевает выставить ногу, соскальзывает на асфальт. На втором заходе он заставляет себя расслабиться, довериться байку, и это работает. Третье место — не так уж плохо, а Кагеяма, у которого оно ушло из-под носа, сверлит недобрым взглядом. Он мало того что слишком пережал газ, но и потратил время, чтобы поднять свою Кувалду — не самую легкую, прямо скажем.

— Упражнения со штангой! — советует ему Куроо, хлопнув по плечу, и зарабатывает устрашающий оскал. 

Послонявшись по округе, Куроо обнаруживает Бокуто, которому, с его манерой вождения, на полосе делать было нечего.

— Это что ли сакура?! — возмущается Бокуто в сторону уже изрядно осыпавшейся ветки. — Слушай, я знаю отличное место, завтра? Ну, ну? — он моментально загорается идеей и уже машет обсуждающему что-то с Каем Акааши. — Акаши, завтра!

— Что завтра, Бокуто-сан, — терпеливо переспрашивает тот.

— Гуру и повелитель гриля, Акаши! Под сакурой!

Все организуется словно само собой. На следующий день Куроо заезжает за Савамурой, потому что все равно ехать в ту сторону, и они выкатываются на трассу к точке, указанной Бокуто. Сперва все хорошо: погода отличная, на Савамуру посмотреть по-прежнему приятно, а на скорости, которой для этого приходится держаться, можно еще и по сторонам успеть поглазеть. Но вот беда — глазеть быстро прискучивает, Савамура все так же обманчиво расслабленно держит руки на руле, а у Куроо начинает зудеть и свербеть. 

— Эй, Савамура. Пиво кончится.

— Отправим мелких за добавкой.

Куроо выдерживает еще пару минут.

— Савамура, ну. Я знаю, твой диван может чуть побыстрее.

— Правила дорожного движения, Куроо, — невозмутимо отвечает Савамура, всем собой показывая, как внимательно следит за дорогой, — обязательны для всех.

Куроо ругается сквозь зубы.

— Ладно. Я, может, приберегу для тебя бутылочку. Или нет.

И он газует, забыв, как Савамура этого не любит, и что вместо награды за припасенное пиво его будет ждать, скорее всего, жесткая отповедь.

Ну, не впервой.

Сакура и правда присутствует, как и гуру и повелитель гриля, и волшебные ароматы готовящегося мяса с элегантной приправой в виде подгоревших лепестков. Куроо устраивается в тенечке, после каждого порыва ветра вытряхивает из челки бледно-розовый мусор, потягивает ледяное пиво. Вполуха слушает, как Хината с Кагеямой, перебивая друг друга, рассказывают про очередную стычку с Джозенджи, и поглядывает по сторонам. Видимо, весна настроила всех на романтический лад: даже Цукишима решился выгулять свою девушку. Хотя явно уже сто раз успел пожалеть об этом. Да и в целом из присутствующих, похоже, как раз половина — прекрасная. Неудивительно, что стоит вальяжно вкатившемуся на парковку Савамуре заглушить мотор, как байк сразу обступают девочки. 

Куроо прекрасно разбирается в тонкостях этикета. Можно трахнуть, не покатав; очень сложно, покатав, не трахнуть. В этом, собственно, суть. И его не напрягает в основном оказываться в первой ситуации. Причина понятна — все хоть раз видели его на полной скорости, — но он же не такой дебил, чтобы гнать на пределе, когда за спиной визжит девчонка. Он косится на пеструю стайку вокруг Савамуры, который стаскивает шлем и улыбается, сука, показывая ямочки. От желающих устроиться у него на заднем сидении отбоя нет; вот и сейчас самая смелая птичка ненавязчиво прислоняется к крылу, кладет руки Савамуре на плечи, разминая уставшие мышцы. Куроо подхватывается, на ходу свинчивает крышку с одной из бутылок и в несколько стремительных шагов оказывается рядом с веселой компанией.

— Савамура! Доплелся наконец.

Взгляд, который бросает на него Савамура, напоминает о том, что на дороге он вел себя неправильно и в обозримом будущем за это огребет. 

— Я соблюдал скоростной режим, Куроо. Чего нельзя сказать о тебе.

— Ну, ты, наверное, очень устал за те полдня, что ушли на дорогу, — он протягивает бутылку, на запотевшем горлышке которой остались следы его пальцев. — Во сколько выехал, часов в шесть?

Савамура мягко высвобождается из-под рук, встает и скидывает куртку на сидение.

— Вчера вечером, — говорит он и делает глоток. Девочки разочарованно щебечут, перелетают к столикам и рассаживаются. Савамура придерживает Куроо за локоть, разворачивает к себе.

— Куроо, — тихо говорит он. — Почему это проблема?

И речь, конечно, не о скорости. И Савамура имеет в виду — почему это вдруг стало проблемой. А если заметил, оно и правда стало; может, Куроо уже что-то спрашивал, может, смотрел… Конечно, спрашивал, конечно, смотрел, каждый раз. Но ему совершенно нечего ответить.

— Потому что!

Савамура долго не отводит взгляд, потом говорит бесцветным голосом:

— Ясно, — и, обойдя Куроо, весело машет собравшимся. 

Из чувства противоречия Куроо садится напротив и старается не испепелить взглядом ту самую фигуристую брюнетку, которая устраивается рядом с Савамурой, прижимаясь грудью к плечу, и они о чем-то шепчутся. Вроде бы… возможно, это про нее говорили, что она из той же деревни, школьная подруга… А может, и нет, кто их, этих школьных друзей, знает. Подростковые гормоны — штука опасная, а в старших классах все ее прелести уже явно наличествовали. Если подумать, Савамура ведь не просто магнит для девочек. Он чувствует себя в этом цветнике совершенно естественно, так, словно иначе и быть не может. В отличие от Торы и Танаки, или Нишинои, которые, при всей своей одержимости женским полом, совершенно теряются, когда им оказывают внимание. До сих пор. В голову внезапно приходит любопытная мысль, и Куроо решает проверить теорию.

— Савамура! — восклицает он так неожиданно, что тот вздрагивает. — Тебя, наверное, в семье на руках носили? Любимец всех дам? Ты в женской компании как рыба в воде.

Савамура разводит руками.

— Бабушка? Ну, это понятно. Мама, конечно. И, — Куроо прищуривается. — Сестренка, да? Любимая?

— Куроо, — начинает Савамура, но тот не слушает, увлекшись идеей.

— Точно! Слушай, почему ты ее не привозишь? Познакомил бы. Если она такая же славная, как ты, я бы ее прокатил, — он подмигивает. — Ей бы понравилось…

Куроо растерянно замолкает, потому что Савамура, внезапно побелев, вылетает из-за стола, едва не свалив все, что на нем стоит, и опрокинув легкое кресло.

— Савамура, эй!

Но тот не слушает, резкими движениями накидывает куртку, едва застегивает шлем и буквально срывается с места.

— Что я сказал?..

Суга сгружает на стол тарелки со стейками и выглядит так, будто хочет пустить на следующую порцию самого Куроо. Возможно-школьная-подруга смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами и, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но:

— Юй, — коротко бросает Суга, и она тут же захлопывает рот и отворачивается. — Если Дайчи захочет объяснить, он объяснит.

Куроо задумчиво жует стейк, который, несмотря на угольки лепестков, очень хорош. Надо, пожалуй, извиниться. Хорошо бы еще выяснить, за что. Но сначала дать Савамуре немного остыть, потому что Куроо прекрасно помнит, как выглядели парни из Нохеби после встречи со злым Савамурой. 

К нему подсаживаются две подружки, заинтересованные взгляды которых он уже не раз замечал, — похоже, решились наконец. И это заманчивый вариант, от которого глупо отказываться, но… у одной из них высокий, резкий смех. Куроо тут же представляет, как она будет тонко вскрикивать, и почему-то ему кажется, что сегодня не получится отключиться от этих мелких, но раздражающих вещей, как он делает обычно.

Следующим вечером он едет к Савамуре.

— Я хотел извиниться…

— Извинения не принимаются, — отрубает Савамура и собирается захлопнуть дверь, но реакция Куроо срабатывает исправно.

— Да что не так?! Если бы я всерьез собирался тр…

— Куроо! — рявкает Савамура. — Лучше уезжай.

Куроо буквально просачивается в приоткрытую дверь, оттесняя того в генкан.

— Объясни.

Савамура, кажется, мысленно считает про себя, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Может, сначала ты? Скажешь, что тебя вдруг так подпалило? Разве на тебя девушки больше не смотрят? Или понравилась какая-то? Забирай любую, не думаю, что им есть особая разница.

— Ну что ты, Савамура, — фыркает Куроо. — Вторгаться в твой любовно возделываемый сад? Я не смею. 

У Савамуры вырывается резкое "Ха!", но к смеху оно никакого отношения не имеет.

— Хочешь быть одним из цветов? Главным? Нет, погоди — единственным. Так, Куроо?

Куроо хмурится и отступает на шаг, потому что Савамура сжимает кулаки так, что на предплечьях вспухают вены.

— Покажешь им, что место занято? А почему, собственно? Ты вспоминаешь обо мне изредка, когда очень припекает, но искать кого-то лень. Мы трахаемся — приятно, да, но обычно недолго, потому что обоим не терпится, — а потом ты уезжаешь, никогда не в силах остаться. И поэтому я должен — что? Блюсти себя для следующего раза? 

— Я… — начинает Куроо, но Савамуру уже не остановить.

— И как ты думаешь, чего добьешься? Отвадишь девочек, а кого привлечешь? Помнишь, что говорили про Цукишиму твои любимчики во главе с Дайшо? Хочешь, чтобы меня просили и тобой поделиться? 

Савамура разжимает кулаки, но только чтобы схватить Куроо за куртку и буквально впечатать в стену.

— А я не готов, — шипит он Куроо в лицо. — Я бы на тебя ошейник надел. Со своим именем. Чтобы никто даже не думал, — он вдруг прижимается крепче, бедрами, всем телом, и усмехается. — А тебе это нравится, да?

Да, понимает Куроо. Ему нравится. Пугает — и заводит. Никогда бы не подумал… Он хватает Савамуру обеими руками, целует — и тот отвечает со злостью и, наверное, отчаянием, а потом вырывается. Несколько долгих секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

— Но ты не понимаешь, Куроо, — наконец говорит Савамура тихо. — Суть не в демонстрациях. 

У Куроо в груди трескается сосуд со льдом. Как бы Савамура ни продолжил, ему это не понравится, но и остановить не получится. 

— Ты меряешь всех по себе и даже не задумываешься, что может быть иначе. А мне надоело играть по твоим правилам. 

Куроо приехал сюда просто узнать, что не так ляпнул, а в итоге получил… все вот это. И Савамура, конечно, замечает.

— Испугался? — насмешливо спрашивает он. — Не волнуйся, я больше ничего от тебя не ожидаю. Так что давай… Убегай.

И Куроо убегает. Потому что не знает, что сказать, как это все переварить, и почему вообще так вышло.

Работы, как назло, нет: все клиенты упиваются вдрызг под сакурами. Куроо возится с Кавасаки, но много времени это не занимает — так, мелочи. Поэтому он бродит по мастерской, гремит цепями и, вероятно, очень громко вздыхает, потому что Фукунага не выдерживает и всучивает ему колеса для байков Торы и Инуоки. Саэко привезла их лично, раздала всем по профилактическому подзатыльнику, огорошила Фукунагу импровизированной, но прочувствованной рекламой новых запчастей и укатила, оставив после себя звенящую тишину.

Куроо возится со спицами, настраивает балансировку, просчитывает, натягивает и ослабляет. Работа занудная, работа кропотливая и небыстрая, зато позволяет сохранять то странное состояние, когда и мыслей как таковых вроде нет, и в то же время что-то переваривается, организуется. Хотя, возможно, уже слишком поздно, ведь Савамура — что? Выставил его? Куроо гнет спицу так, что Фукунага только брови вскидывает в ответ на «а как это выпрямить обратно». 

Кай ставит у его бедра бутылку пива, и Куроо расправляет спину, опираясь на руки, потягивается.

— Ты что-нибудь слышал про сестру Савамуры?

Кай пожимает плечами:

— Вопреки твоим убеждениям, я не собираю досье на всех знакомых. Поищи в интернете, вдруг что найдется.

Лицо Куроо, должно быть, выражает такой шок и разочарование, что Кай смеется, тоже отвешивает легкий подзатыльник — хорошо, у него рука легче, чем у Саэко, — и уходит.

Вечером Куроо, ни на что особо не рассчитывая, все же лезет в поисковик и впечатывает фамилию Савамуры. Подперев щеку рукой, вяло прокручивает страницы, потом переходит на вкладку фото, сам уже не зная, за что зацепиться, а потом…

Перевернутый автомобиль на обочине, разноцветные куски пластика по всей дороге, покореженный, изуродованный байк, раскинувший погнутые колеса. И в общем-то, не нужно даже смотреть текст новости, чтобы понять: кто бы ни ехал на этом байке, шансов не было. Все же Куроо открывает страницу. Ему нечего сказать про тех, кто гоняет даже с пассажирами на заднем сидении, но трепетное отношение Савамуры к правилам дорожного движения — да и многое другое — открывается в новом свете.

Через несколько дней новые колеса собраны, старые разобраны, почищены и улучшены — пригодятся, шины накачаны, вилки подогнаны… Кай берет Куроо за шиворот и сообщает, что бесстрашный лидер молодец, а парням надо выгулять их обновленные байки. Что вместе с ними будет выгуливаться и Карасуно, Куроо как-то пропускает.

Впрочем, все цивильно, Савамура держится на расстоянии, послушно хвалит колеса вместе со всеми, а потом сама собой возникает идея проверить их в деле, и кто-то — вероятно, Хината — произносит слово «гонка». Тут же из ниоткуда появляется флаг, появляется линия старта, и Лев говорит:

— Неподалеку есть кафе, можно до него, не пропустим. 

Первыми стартуют, конечно, Тора с Танакой, а у линии уже Инуока и Нишиноя, потом Лев и Хината уносятся в темноту… 

— Бесстрашный лидер! — орет Тора. — Защити честь клуба! 

А почему бы и нет, думает Куроо, выкатывая байк к линии. Цукишима качает головой, не двигаясь с места, Кагеяма мнется нерешительно… 

— Лидер против лидера, так? — слышит Куроо и удивленно поворачивается. 

— Прости, Савамура, но трудно гоняться, когда соперник и половину твоей скорости не наберет. 

— Верно, — с притворной задумчивостью говорит Савамура, и Куроо снова отмечает что-то странное в развороте плеч и осанке, что напрягало его уже не раз. Натяжение, вдруг понимает он. Какая-то внутренняя пружина, которая вот-вот лопнет. — Кагеяма, одолжи байк. 

— А?.. — таращится тот. — Дайчи-сан, это… 

— Байк, Кагеяма, — говорит Савамура таким тоном, что Кагеяме остается только сглотнуть и подкатить Кувалду ближе. 

— Ты хоть раз сотню брал? — Куроо это все не нравится, и он надеется отшутиться, потому что Суги, который без проблем разрулил бы ситуацию, сегодня почему-то нет, но Савамура коротко бросает:

— Догоняй, — и, спрятавшись в шлеме, срывается с места. А Куроо ничего не остается, кроме как, чертыхнувшись, поспешно напялить свой и газануть следом. 

Тревога отступает ненадолго, ведь когда есть скорость, и стремительные огоньки по бокам, и тепло металла под грудью, ни на что больше не остается места. Он видит габарит Савамуры, и тот слишком далеко и уходит слишком быстро. Куроо прибавляет газ, не особо глядя на спидометр, подтягивается ближе, еще… Габарит пару секунд идет ровно, а потом снова отдаляется. Куроо шипит, пригибается ниже, прячась от ветра. Расстояние сокращается, и он готовится к обгону, но Савамура газует, и Куроо, машинально делая то же, понимает, что порог комфортной скорости где-то близко. 

Комфортной для него. 

— Эй, Савамура, — зовет он по рации. — Не хочешь сбавить? 

— Это вроде гонка, Куроо? Не можешь догнать? 

И рвет вперед, заставляя кинуться следом. Все здорово, байк довольно урчит, Куроо подкручивает газ, а потом понимает, что огни кафе только что скрылись за плечом, вот только Савамура сходить с дистанции не собирается. 

— Финиш! — зовет он, слышит, как взревывает мотор, и впереди снова появляется алое пятно. — Какого?.. 

Может, надо просто свернуть на обочину, думает Куроо, тогда и Савамура остановится, оставшись без стимула. Но сам понимает: нет, не остановится. Савамура вообще не стал бы… Чужой байк, вдруг доходит до Куроо. Незнакомый, непривычный, и — он наконец бросает взгляд на спидометр… 

— Савамура? — зовет он, сдерживая всплеснувшую панику. — Ты крут, я признаю, больше никаких шуток до сотни. 

То, что Савамура не напрягаясь держит на дороге тяжелую Голду, ничего не значит. Бешеная концентрация, совсем другие нагрузки, другие повадки байка, и хватит доли секунды — спазма уставшей мышцы, потери фокуса… Но Савамура будет гнать, потому что все очень, очень не так, и Куроо, конечно, знает, из-за чего, просто… не ожидал — такого. 

— Тормози! Ты убьешься, а потом Суга убьет меня, а Кагеяма добавит за байк, а я не… 

Пятно чуть впереди виляет, Куроо слышит судорожный вдох — по рации, а может, свой, и орет, уже не сдерживаясь:

— Сука, тормози! 

Он бросает байк, на ходу срывает шлем, буквально стаскивает Савамуру с седла. Бьет, не задумываясь, не замечая прошившей запястье боли. 

— Какого хрена! 

Савамура разворачивается, замахивается коротко, и Куроо успевает увидеть летящий в лицо кулак, а потом скула взрывается черно-красным. Он удерживается на ногах, отвечает яростным градом ударов, но Савамура уходит и, не мудрствуя особо, бросает всю силу вперед, сшибая с ног. Они катятся вниз с пологого откоса, Савамура пытается ударить коленом, Куроо заезжает по почкам, а когда откос заканчивается, Савамура подхватывается первым и, вцепившись Куроо в руку, заводит ее за спину, заставляя перевернуться на живот, носом в траву. 

— Не понравилось? — шипит он на ухо. — Понервничал? 

— Совсем мозги отшибло?! 

Савамура заламывает сильнее, упирается коленом в поясницу. 

— Понял теперь, как я себя чувствую? Хотя бы в этом? 

— Десять лет! — орет Куроо. — Я десять лет гоняюсь и знаю свой байк! Ублюдок, дебил, ты же… — он замирает на секунду, заставляя Савамуру от неожиданности ослабить хватку, а потом выворачивается и бьет локтем — в ухо, в нос, ему все равно. Кидается на Савамуру, придавливая сверху, и снова бьет, а потом… потом целует, целует разбитые губы и не может оторваться. И Савамура, зарычав, отвечает, цепляет зубами набухший кровоподтек, сгребает волосы на затылке в горсть и тянет, заставляя открыть шею. 

— С-сука, — стонет Куроо, когда Савамура вжимается пахом в пах — сильно, до боли, и тут же оба пытаются разобраться с застежками, царапая пальцы и мешая друг другу. Куроо запрокидывает голову, ругается, судорожно толкается Савамуре в ладонь, а тот притягивает к себе и шепчет что-то, чего Куроо не слышит — не хочет слышать и понимать. От боли, когда Савамура впивается в шею, его выгибает, и тут же следом прокатывается жесткий, колкий оргазм. Савамура сжимает зубы еще крепче, и его буквально перетряхивает. 

Сердце частит, кажется, далеко за триста. Куроо не хватает воздуха, он скатывается с Савамуры в траву, закрывает лицо руками. Какое-то время его мир — это лишь тяжелое дыхание и пустота вокруг. 

— Куроо… 

Привычный вес на бедрах; Савамура удивительно мягко вытирает Куроо не то платком, не то салфеткой, застегивает болты на джинсах. Берет его запястья, разводит руки в стороны. И после еще одного молчания на черт знает сколько ударов сердца снова целует — но совсем иначе. 

Позвонив Кагеяме, Савамура извиняется, просит отвести Голду в гараж и обещает завтра с утра вернуть байк. А перед тем, как надеть шлем, говорит:

— Не гони.

Куроо не гонит, но причину Савамуре знать не надо: обязательно скажет, что на дороге смотреть полагается на дорогу, а не на соседей. На такой скорости можно хоть с закрытыми глазами ехать. Просто теперь он уже в состоянии оценить и приходит к выводу, что Кувалда идет Савамуре еще больше. 

Дома ему едва дают стащить ботинки, а из куртки приходится выпутываться на ходу. Савамура толкает его на постель и тут же садится сверху, игнорируя предложение завернуть сначала в ванную. Футболки быстро летят в угол, Савамура берется за пряжку ремня, кожа по-змеиному тихо скользит по джинсе, вызывая мурашки, а Куроо… Куроо вдруг протягивает руки, сомкнув запястья.

Савамура замирает.

Куроо просто смотрит, только бровь вскидывает.

Савамура очень медленно вытягивает ремень, придерживая ладонью. Накидывает хитрым узлом, дергает вверх и вяжет такой же узел на спинке кровати. Буквально выдирает Куроо из джинсов, скидывает свои и, наверное, собирается приказать раздвинуть ноги, а может, подтолкнуть коленом… и от этого вдруг пробивает почти паникой, заставляя отчаянно дернуться, потому что Куроо вмиг осознает, что хочет совсем не этого. Да, он поддался невесть откуда взявшемуся импульсу. Да, для него не проблема подстроиться, позволить что-то сделать с собой, но сейчас он почти готов сказать — подожди, не надо, не так...

Но Савамура ничего подобного не делает; он достает смазку, опирается на руку, а вторую заводит за спину и начинает готовить себя.

Куроо не помнит, как дышать. Он смотрит на закушенную губу, на морщинку между бровей, на то, как бугрятся мышцы на широких плечах. Савамура не спешит, позволяя смотреть на себя, но и не затягивает, и он все еще тесный, когда опускается на Куроо, мучительно медленно, постоянно возвращаясь. А Куроо не понимает, почему не держит его за талию, за бедра, легкими поглаживаниями снимая напряжение, помогая. Забывшись, он снова дергается, и жесткая отстрочка ремня впивается в запястья, сдирая кожу. 

[](https://imgur.com/JS05ufs)

Все это — только для него, потому что Савамура так не кончит, даже близко не. Но в то же время Куроо позволено лишь смотреть, контакт между их телами минимален. Савамура всегда держал его, всегда давал почувствовать себя — свою силу, свой вес, каждый сбитый выдох. А Куроо и не знал, как трудно будет без возможности прикоснуться. 

— Развяжи, — просит он, но Савамура не обращает внимания. Откидывается назад, опирается одной рукой на колено Куроо, второй ласкает себя, но как-то рассеянно, будто случайно подхватывая подушечкой пальца каплю с головки и протягивая тонкую ниточку прямо вдоль вены. Поднимает бедра, почти позволяя выскользнуть, и выступившие косточки четко очерчивают грани треугольника; опускается, снова принимая Куроо в себя. И хотя раздражение от собственного бессилия раз за разом прокатывается колючими иглами, вместе с ним в животе скручивается и раскаляется добела тугая спираль возбуждения. Куроо упирается в матрас, толкается вверх, в Савамуру, пытаясь навязать свои правила — хотя бы отчасти. А Савамура как-то странно вздыхает и вроде бы подхватывает — а вроде и нет, смотрит на Куроо потемневшими глазами. Кладет руки ему на ребра, заставляя притормозить, но Куроо этот контакт только круче заводит. Он пытается приподняться, стонет, и Савамура все-таки обхватывает его крепче, ведет по груди…

— Развяжи, Савамура, ч-черт… — когда ногти царапают соски, Куроо дергается так, что чуть не выбивает локти и не скидывает Савамуру с себя, и кажется, что каждую мышцу в теле сводит — а потом резко отпускает. Куроо падает на подушки, снова тихо стонет. Жар постепенно уходит, оставляя сладкую усталость.

Савамура подается вперед, одним движением развязывает узел на спинке, потом на запястьях. Вспышка резкой боли дает понять, что надо было поаккуратнее, но что теперь. И Савамура тоже хмурится, и вот это совершенно никому не нужно. Куроо, собрав все силы, поднимается, притягивает его к себе и ныряет в поцелуй, понимая, что заводится от ответного нетерпения и жажды. Напрягшись, он подминает Савамуру под себя, прижимается, шарит ладонями везде, где может дотянуться. Почувствовать бы его и внутри тоже, но Куроо совершенно не готов, а ждать нет сил. Так что он слизывает терпкий вкус, расслабляет горло и берет Савамуру сразу до конца, подхватывает руками под поясницу и сжимает, показывая — давай, трахай меня хотя бы так.

Савамура прихватывает отросшие пряди на затылке в кулак, чтобы точно не дергался, и принимает приглашение.

Куроо сидит на диване и задумчиво рассматривает ободранные запястья. Выглядит так себе — темно-красный пунктир подсохшей крови, припухшие розовые следы там, где силы не хватило, и белые тонкие хлопья кожи. Которые ужасно хочется отодрать.

В дверь звонят, Савамура идет открывать, и Куроо слышит голос Суги.

— Дайчи, ты о чем думал вообще? Рассчитывал, что мне никто не расскажет? И что у тебя с лицом, ты свалился все-таки?!

— Все живы, — говорит Савамура, появляясь в гостиной и протягивая Куроо чашку кофе. Суга идет за ним, видит Куроо, ссаженную скулу и кровоподтек на губе, и останавливается как вкопанный. А потом, конечно, замечает и руки. Открывает рот, закрывает, поворачивается к Савамуре.

— Да, Суга, — говорит тот и уходит на кухню, видимо, ставить чай для Суги.

Который молчит еще несколько секунд, потом круто разворачивается и, крикнув:

— Я потом тебе позвоню! — хлопает входной дверью.

Куроо все-таки цепляет лоскутки кожи, за что, конечно, получает нагоняй. 

— Это был… необычный опыт, — говорит он. 

— Вечер необычных опытов для тебя, — усмехается Савамура. Кажется, его равновесие восстановилось наконец, что бы для этого ни понадобилось, что бы он ни решил. Куроо закрывает глаза и пытается, как раньше, влиться, позволить уравновесить и себя тоже.

— Я не умею по-другому, — говорит он. — Но с тобой хочу… попробовать. Что-то. Что-нибудь.

Савамура фыркает.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны… Эй! — он чуть не расплескивает кофе — Куроо его пинает хорошенько, — потом улыбается — по-настоящему. — Тогда, наверное, придется попробовать. Чем бы это «что-нибудь» ни было.

Куроо устраивается удобнее, какое-то время просто наслаждаясь ароматом кофе и дыханием Савамуры рядом, и вдруг спохватывается.

— И все-таки, что такое метеоэнергетика?!

А Савамура смеется.

**Author's Note:**

> Байки, на которых парни ездят.  
> Куроо: супернейкед [Kawasaki Z-1000](https://imgur.com/SXLdQfX). Быстрый, мощный, легкий - «дерзкий», как любят выражаться в рекламных текстах.  
> Савамура: турер [Honda Gold Wing](https://imgur.com/8Iyew0p). Комфортабельный байк для неспешной езды на дальние расстояния.  
> Сугавара: кастом в стиле биомеха; нечто отдаленно напоминающее [вот этот экземпляр](https://imgur.com/NcYlT5p).  
> Кагеяма: крузер [Yamaha VMX1200](https://imgur.com/nRTkxjh), в народе «Кувалда».  
> Цукишима: спортбайк/крузер [Ducati Diavel 1260](https://imgur.com/2Ze5f2f).  
> Танака: эндуро [Yamaha WR 250F](https://imgur.com/dk8qJOJ).  
> Ноя: эндуро [KAYO T2 250](https://imgur.com/CoG8HBi).  
> Энношита: классик [Honda CB1000](https://imgur.com/7rGKI0j).  
> Ямагучи: спорт-турист [Kawasaki ZZR400](https://imgur.com/Xk7FCWu).  
> Асахи: чоппер [Harley Davidson](https://imgur.com/KwAjNYE) (каждый может выбрать модель и длину вилки по вкусу).  
> Бокуто: спортбайк [Suzuki Hayabusa (GSX1300R)](https://imgur.com/8NzM6ft), пока еще не в глиттере (это ненадолго).  
> Кай: сильно модифицированный родстер [Suzuki Katana](https://imgur.com/f9AkQ5F).  
> Яку: дуал-спорт [BMW R1200GS](https://imgur.com/CBofQZY), большой и злой. И высокий.  
> ...а Хината ездит на самокате (нет).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пережить бурю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901896) by [Mary_Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Paper/pseuds/Mary_Paper)




End file.
